Pretty Little Devil
by DontWaitUpForMe
Summary: MultiSaku, Akasaku. They were trying to summon a force more powerful than the tailed beasts. It worked. The Demon King was real. Except, that "King" was actually a beautiful woman with a lust for human bloodshed. Now she is bound to them. Chaos ensues. OFF HIATUS AFTER A YEAR OOPS
1. Pull the Trigger

Pretty Little Devil

Prologue. Pull the Trigger.

Word count: 1k

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**Pull the Trigger."**

**~\~Prologue Start.~/~**

"…You audacious corpulent pig. Have I or have I not told you that you and your family of swine may _not _set foot near my kingdom? Your filth stains my unholy lands! I have given you pieces far, far from here! Be grateful I don't trap you in human form and send you to live a hundred years with the disgusting maggots that I allow to live among us! Leave my presence or _I. Will. Slaughter. You."_

"Y-y-yes, y-your majesty." The Jikininki (1) hurriedly scurried away, leaving behind the uncultivated scent of rotting flesh. A small sliver of light pooled into the darkness as the grand red doors opened. The foolish demon looked back, but just as his beady eyes found the grand ruby throne, black tainted his vision. Bright magenta blood seeped from the two hollow holes that once held black, nearly sightless eyes. A gaping hole in his chest popped and sizzled as the veins and arteries hanging like cobwebs from a ceiling tried to stitch themselves back together. The revolting body slumped to the floor, as a melodious laugh echoed through the air.

Within a pale hand, a fresh heart oozed cruor, dripping long paths down the forearm attached. A small pink tongue darted past crimson colored full lips, licking the trail up to its source. The hand squeezed, producing a sickening squelching noise followed by a small thump as the heart was tossed away. A beautiful smile spread on those rose petal lips as the door slowly closed with one final word, "Eat."

Growling erupted like a symphony of barks and hisses. The lower-demon was ripped piece by piece, sharp claws and fangs digging into grey flesh. The helgrels (2) feasted at their master's command, while the figure continued to watch, draped elegantly across the glimmering throne, never moving an inch. Suddenly a frown marred the striking being's face, a low menacing hiss escaping those lips, causing the devouring helgrels to stop in their tracks and cower with their hackles raised. "My pet…What is that foul human doing to my beautiful Ten-tails?" the harmonious voice screeched, shaking the walls of the magnificent palace hovering under the cover of black storm clouds continuously raging full-force.

Down below on the trembling Earth, a man moved his hands rhythmically into dozens of signs as he stood before the great-tailed beast. It howled to its master up in the sky, feeling the weight of the sage's chakra pulling it down, folding within itself. A sword slashed through its single gleaming eye, cutting the tomoe in the center in two perfect halves. With another bellow it attacked the sage, blindly slashing and clawing. The man signed the last hand seal and with one last cry for help, the beast was pulled into the first jinchuuriki.

In a rage, the mythical form up above ripped apart the helgrels staying in its room, breathing deeply and heavily, whilst holding four gushing heads in its slender hands. A feral growl resonated around the high-paneled room, vibrating in the immortal's willowy neck. "Damn it…My poor pet…How dare he…_How dare he?"_

Suddenly, all was still once again, as the figure's eyes rolled back into its head, watching the scenes below once more.

The sage, knowing that the seal on the deadly fiend was only capable until his death, performed the order of signs to begin his Banbutsu Syozyo, the Creation of All Things. Within his hands, two balls of chakra flamed to life, one a dark grey color, the other a pure white hue. The Sage of the Six Paths released his Kekkei Genkai, feeling the newborn seal on his chest aching. Nine different chakra's shot out from within him, spreading across the lands far and wide, in a last chance effort to weaken the almighty tailed beast. A burning sensation replaced the tattoo and the fallen monster lay motionless as tall as a mountain in front of him. Sinking to his knees, the man thrust his hands to the Earth, closing his eyes from the world in concentration. In shock, two glowing irises stared back at him, narrowed in unlimited ire with the promise of absolute agony that had him shivering in fear for the first time in his life. As soon as the moment came, it was over, and in front of him sat a giant stone prison. With the last of his strength, the sage hefted the mammoth boulder off the ground and flung it high into the heavens. With a high-pitched whir, the rock hovered far, far away, smoldering a dastardly white amongst the twinkling stars. With one last breath, the Sage of Six Paths fell onto his back, breathing in the clean night air. His eyes began to close, his body quaking in fright, trying everything he could to keep them open, but the fight was a lost cause, and they slowly slid shut. Those eyes were there to haunt him yet again, gifting him with horrific dreams of graphic deaths of all his loved ones and the worst for himself, always at the tender hands of a beautiful, radiant being.

With lustrous green eyes like the most clear emeralds and flaming pink hair that hovered gracefully around a painfully striking face as if it had a will of its own.

Yes, never again would he sleep soundly, for just beyond the darkness of closing his eyes, the Demon King was waiting.

.

.

.

**~\~Prologue End.~/~**

_Jikininki-a ghoulish demon that feeds on human corpses. _

_Helgrels-animals that vary from dogs to cats to wolves to bats, all are scarlet colored with pale glazed eyes, and play with hell-fire; only the demon king can control them {I made these up, so please don't steal them.}_

**A/N: Okay, this prologue is basically here to start off the main story. I understand that when the Ten-tails was sealed and split it did not happen all at once, but for the purpose of this story, I'm making it happen. I'm basically writing with the general idea in mind. If I got something wrong, please feel free to review and tell me! **

**The next chapter will be present day; everything has happened the same way, except for Sasori's death (for reasons that are probably self-explanatory). All of the Akatsuki are still alive because…they are my darlings and I would rather never watch anime again, than kill off my husbandos and waifu. Yes. I have a thing for bad guys. **

**Anyway, please give me feedback! Should I keep going? Is this a lost cause? It is good? Do I suck terribly? Should I give up ever writing a fanfiction again? I need to know these things, so if you could take the time to review, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Love, love, love.**

**Kiss, kiss.**

**~Alice**


	2. The Mouse Ran Up the Clock Tower

Pretty Little Devil

Chapter One. The Mouse Ran Up the Clock Tower.

Word count: 3k

Warnings: (!) This is under the "Horror" category, so please be weary of the descriptive gore in future chapters. I ask you to forgive me if you find the material offensive. That was not my intention.

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**The Mouse Ran Up the Clock Tower."**

**~\~Chapter One Start.~/~**

They say curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back, but wouldn't that mean that the cat had a taste of what death was like? Wouldn't that mean that it walked with the dead –even for just a moment- and played with hell's fire?

**.**

**.**

All was quiet in the dry, ghostly forest. The uncanny physical silence hung like a rapidly choking fog in the dead of night. Leaping from branch to branch, so closely resembling gliding black widows with their cloaks of black and red, two figures made way, using the darkness as their cover. Save for the nonexistent tap of their sandal-clad feet pushing off each desiccated limb, there was no hint of life. One might have believed that only death lingered within the area.

They would have been right.

The scent of death was so strong; a trail of blood and loss left a tangible wake. It was always the same. In a repetitive pattern, like the crimson clouds stitched into their wear, a slaughterer's life never changed. Once a murderer, always a murderer, until the day reality catches up. The beginning was trivial, yet crucial.

An order.

The pawn could not be moved without the guidance of the King. An army without a leader was just a bunch of misfits with weapons. It could have been simple: kill a certain someone. Those were always the easiest missions. An assassin could be completely invisible and barely put a name to the face of their prey. It was quick, immediate, and thorough, but sometimes those orders were difficult: get close, so betrayal was easier. These were the complicated assignments. Most might have said that the Infiltrators were the most heartless, the most powerful. To stop the beating of one's heart was effortless, but to break that heart into pieces was an intricate process. One can't pick a rose without getting cut on its thorns. The next step was vital.

A murder.

There were even more steps included in this facet. One had to take into account the type of order first, but the finale was always cyclical: stab them in the heart, or stab them in the back. Either way, the executioner's hands would become a bit more stained with that red, red substance that flowed in all humans –no matter what they had done. There could be no evidence, so the disposing of the body came next. Some took the straightforward route and just plain buried them in the middle of nondescript woodland. Others were more creative, using many different, artistic means –feeding the corpse to some rabid animal seemed to be the most enjoyed. Once through, the slayer would commence homeward –or toward the residence at which they lived. Most could not say they had a home, for they did not have a heart, and that was consequential in the making of such things. A majority of these hooded killers could go home and sleep after an extermination, letting the black, black, black of the dream world soothe them with its mournful lullaby. The dawn would not only bring the sun, but another order, and that was how the cookie crumbled. Track. Dirty. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Now, these two were no different. The second step was commencing as their objective was just beyond the break of the woods through which they made haste. The larger of the duo turned toward his partner, voice as rough as the blue-tinted skin hidden beneath his wrap, "Itachi."

The other man, Itachi, as he was notoriously-known as, gave no indication that his partner's voicing had been heard, but there was a silent understanding that they both achieved. His red eyes never strayed from his path, literally and mentally. Suddenly, their feet maneuvered off the final bough and they planted themselves gracefully onto the ground. The clearing they were currently in was no larger than several meters round. It looked rather commonplace, like any other naturally made space in a forest. Other less-experienced shinobi would have passed right through, but the pair was certainly not untried.

In the center, a patch of grass was slightly tarnished, the surrounding green fading into a light olive hue. With Sharingan-enhanced eyes, Itachi peered down at the plot of land, scrutinizing it with barely recognizable aversion. "Kisame."

Kisame bent down, pushing through the thin layer of grass along the edge of the ring. His fingers gripped the edge of something hard and metallic and with a brutal tug the discoloration was no more, leaving a set of freshly trodden stairs for all to see. Without a second thought, they made way into the hidden passageway.

It was soundless for several moments, until the first scream rang through the air.

**.**

**.**

"Leader-sama said ta' take all a' the scrolls. But this stuff is junk. There's nothin' here worth takin'." Kisame drawled, hands relentlessly tossing scroll after scroll from the extensive shelving on the dry earthen wall. The parchment spools flew over his shoulder, creating soft tap, tap, taps as they fell none-too-gently to the floor. Beady black eyes narrowed in irritation, finding the current mission of which they were embarked on to be completely fruitless in worth. Receiving no response from the stoic Uchiha, as-per-usual, he proceeded to throw the mantelpiece vehemently to the floor. The crashing sound echoed about the enclosed room, rattling half empty beakers on the lab tables in the center.

"Kisame. That is enough." Itachi emotionlessly commanded, continuing his search on the opposite side of the room, although he too had found nothing worth bringing back to Leader. It might not have been perceived by any within a close distance of the man, but the slight tick in his jaw betrayed his calm demeanor, showing his loss of patience. (!) He glided over the decapitated body of one of the Sound Base's scientists, idly noting the squelch of pooled blood beneath his feet. Several feet away, the man's head lay inert, an expression of pure fear and horror forever etched on his face. The color had drained, leaving the normally tan skin of the Sound ninja a pale, unhealthy pallor. Flesh hung misshapen from his gruesomely carved neck, lying like pieces of sliced meat across the dirt floor. Maggots had already begun the sluggish process of chewing through the pasty tissue of his widened brown eyes. The small white larvae crawled through the ninja's open lips, spilling from his ears and nose to the soupy blood and brain matter surrounding the cranium.

Making sure not to stray too far from the maggot-less patches of walkway, Itachi glanced toward the last door they had yet to check. It was unlikely that any living being was inside, for the screeching of the others was deafening and the brooding man was glad that the atrocious racket had long since quieted. Kisame's bickering ceased and all that dared utter a sound in the unsavory base was the constant drip, drip, drips of the cruor oozing from the severed limps that had been chucked atop various tables in the heat of battle –'slaughter', rather. Perhaps they would find something they could deem 'worthwhile' to the entire task behind that one last door. Kisame stood behind Itachi as he opened the granite door, having to use a bit more strength than normal to pull its weight. The pair found it fairly odd that this was the only door that had been granite in the entire facility. After all, granite _was _one of the most fundamentally used aides when creating chakra-resistant buildings –one of the reasons it was used in construction of the Akatsuki base, but that was long before their time. (1)

The door opened, divulging a long dark hallway with only the light leaking out of the laboratory to guide the way. It was quite narrow and the men had to walk one behind the other rather than side by side through the gloom. Leading with his Heaven's Eyes, Itachi continued to walk for several long minutes, until he and his partner began to feel an intense chakra signal. It seemed new, only several weeks old, but both recognized that it was unmistakably the feeling of a powerful seal, possibly several.

Soon enough, they reached another granite slab, marking an end to the extensive one-way tunnel. Tomoe spun faster and faster, ominously glowing as Itachi studied the hidden seal within the door. It was extremely complex and at that close of a distance, he could sense the familiarity of the chakra used. It was slippery and oily, like the smooth scales on the underside of a snake. Only one person could have had that chakra: Orochimaru. Thoughts of the snake-sannin easily intensified his dislike for his existing predicament.

Kisame, also identifying the proverbial signature, clenched his jaw, sharp teeth fitting perfectly within one another like that of pieces of a puzzle. "Whatdya' thinks in there?" His tone cut through the tangible hush, breathing raspy from the arid heat.

Itachi began to perform multiple hand seals, blurring the appendages into an unrecognizable, insipid smudge. Pushing onto the door, sparks flew in every direction, scattering like mice in the presence of a cat. The seal faded as he fed a sizeable amount of chakra into the door. "Perhaps it would be best to enter cautiously. Whatever is buried in this room must be of considerable importance to Orochimaru. It would benefit Leader."

"Got it. Don't screw up, right?" The tall man joked, pulling Samehada from his back.

"Hn." Itachi answered, grunting in amusement and affirmative.

The room behind the entrance was wide, but not long and surrounded by glowing crystals in the middle, was a scroll. The stones were bright green, lighter than emeralds, but darker than jade. They were flat against the ground and about the size of a small shuriken. Kisame made to go forward, but a hand shooting out from Itachi cloak stopped him. The smaller man pulled a kunai from one of the concealed pockets lined in his wrap and threw it with practiced ease and accuracy at the scroll. The moment it went past the gems, the kunai stopped mid-air and sizzled, dropping down, down, down to the Earth in a small pond of liquid metal.

"Shiru no Ekika. (2) I have not seen this seal used in several years. It will take some time, but it can be broken. I advise you not to get within two feet of the green jewels. They are the magnifiers of the seal and provide for a larger area in which the effect takes place." Itachi closed his eyes, expanding his chakra aura, causing the room's temperature to drop several degrees. Holding his hands in the tiger sign, he concentrated on the formation and genetic make-up of the seal. It was like a complicated safe, each pieces needing to be manually set in the correct order for the lock to unlatch. The process was not difficult, just taxing and cumbersome. It was only a couple minutes later when the stones ceased to shine, the room fading into the black.

Kisame grabbed the scroll and stuffed it into his cloak, following Itachi out of the room. Several kunai flew past his ear, the paper-tags hanging from the loops at the bottoms of the handles coming close enough to hiss as they made way. In a flash, they teleported into the laboratory once again, another few kunai were lodged into the wall. The other rooms had already been rigged from their searches before.

A shark-like grin spread across Kisame's face, lips upturned more so on one side than on the other. Taking chakra from the massive chakra stores he held within his system, he loudly proclaimed, "Hakka suru!" (3)

Loud explosions shook the Earth as they turned and dashed away, heading South towards their base.

**.**

**.**

"Enter." Pein's voice drifted past the two Akatsuki member's ears, not at all muffled by the looming double doors situated before them. The room was dark, save for the gleaming ringed eyes peering at the open doorway. As their sight adjusted to the dimness, they could make out his predatory hunched position behind the cluttered desk by the far wall. "Begin."

Itachi immediately followed the command, "The location indeed held a Sound Base, but the research and undergoing experiments were no more advanced than the last. The Curse Marks have not progressed since the last 'successfully labeled' trial. There was only one scroll that seemed significant enough to bring back. We have yet to analyze it."

Pein narrowed his eyes a fraction, speaking through his clasped hands in front of him, "Where is this scroll?"  
>Kisame instantly pulled out the thickly-rolled item, stepping forward to place it on a pile of scattered books atop his leader's desk, before shuffling back to stand side-by-side with Itachi. The Uchiha continued his report, "The scroll was in a broad room, farthest away from the entrance, behind a sealed granite door. Inside, another powerful seal protected it, with six enhancing jewels. The chakra used to form the seals was Orochimaru's himself."<p>

Pein gave the slightest of nods, before he said, "You will have a day's rest. Tomorrow, be prepared to leave by daybreak. Another Base's whereabouts has been located."

They both nodded once and left the room.

And so the process continued.

**.**

**.**

Several hours had passed in relative silence for Akatsuki's leader. Long, graceful fingers continued to scribble senseless affirmatives and negations on the incessant number of pending requests. As Rain's kage, the paperwork was grueling, but the feeling of having the power over so many was euphoric. A man with weak willpower might have become too intoxicated from the supremacy, but Pein was not just simply a 'man'. No, he was a God-_the _God. Finally, _finally_, he was in control of his life.

There was order in their chaos.

With a quiet sigh, Pein looked up from his current document, mind straying from the toneless drabble about the need for better irrigation systems in one of the smaller parts of his village. It was something so incredibly simple that he felt that it should not have even had the grace of being addressed by God. Every year, each district was financed with a certain amount of money to go towards repairs and other public affairs. It was of no concern to him if they had wasted their funds on something less important. Common knowledge showed that flooding was the number one natural cause of death in Rain. They would simply have to wait until next year. His people needed to know that their lives could depend on the choices they made.

He found that out the hard way.

There was a knock on the door, and, knowing who stood just beyond the barrier, Pein acknowledged them swiftly. "Enter." A woman, the soft radiance provided by forever-burning torches in the hallway radiating on her paper-white skin, stood in the entryway. Not a hair fell from the flawless bun at the base of her head. The delicate origami rose brushed into her blue hair was faultlessly creased, but the magnificence of a rose would pale in comparison to her beauty.

Her lips were moving, the single ring on her bottom lip catching the light with each word. "Leader-sama," her soft, yet strong voice greeted.

"Konan, what is the progress of tracking Five-Tails?" Pein addressed her directly, the most infinitesimal tilt of his rinnegan on his face.

Konan's mouth tilted into a minor frown, her substantial empathetic abilities towards her longtime partner noting his fatigue. "The Gobi's jinchuuriki, Han, has been sighted on the border of the Land of Fire."

Pein nodded once, gazing at the S-class Kunoichi. "Thank you, Konan. We will continue the search in two days. Please alert Deidara and Sasori of their next task. They will deploy by noon tomorrow."

Konan tilted her mouth into a serene smile, "Yes, Leader-sama." Swiftly, she made her way back to the door, a porcelain hand stopping to rest on the knob. Looking over her shoulder, barely audible to Pein's ears, she whispered, "Please get some rest, Pein-sama." And with that, Konan was gone, scattering like a loose paper in the wind.

His eyes softened just a fraction, thinking of his angel. One day, he promised, one day she would be able to laugh like before their betrayal. She only had to withstand the cruel world for a little while longer. For her, only her, would he continue to strive for peace. An angel belonged in a world full of light, like those flowers she adored so much.

In order for this vision to pass that distorted line between dreams and reality, he needed power. The organization already held one beast in their hands, the Seven-Tails. Nanabi had been captured not too long ago by the Immortal Brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Pein rolled his neck, clenching his jaw at the loud crack of his spine releasing from the tension of being hunched over his desk all day. His eyes caught sight of a forgotten item.

The scroll that Itachi and Kisame had brought back from their recently-concluded mission sat precariously close to rolling off the stack of sheets it rested on. The paper was slightly tinted grey with washed out patches of white smothered in no particular pattern on the sheet. A fool would have noticed the obvious wear from age clearly shown.

How had the snake managed to hide this from prying eyes, without any inclination that he wanted it protected? Moreover, exactly what secrets were contained within the ancient-looking scroll?

Curious, Pein reached over and plucked it from the stack, running a finger over the smooth, yet rough surface. He unfurled the edge, noticing the fainted calligraphy upon doing so. Darting across the page, his sphere-rimmed eyes widened.

**.**

**.**

Somewhere in the distance, a bell chimed, ring, ring, ringing through a deserted home. Mice, once enjoying their meals of decaying food left to rot in the pantry, fled towards the clock tower. Its swinging pendulum rocked back and forth in a smooth cadence of twelve carillons. The poor souls were too naïve to realize that they had run right to the source of which they had been trying to escape.

Ring, ring, ring.

**.**

**.**

**~\~Chapter One End.~/~**

_For the purpose of my story, I made granite a type of chakra suppressor. This is never mentioned in Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. _

_Shiru no Ekika- Seal of Liquidizing. It is a seal that functions as a barrier of two feet around a certain object in which it is a place that melts anything that enters the area at a temperature opposite of absolute zero. _

_Hakka Suru- This basically had nothing to do with the paper bombs that Itachi and Kisame placed, but since Kisame's chakra was used to set off all of them –in other words, 'ignite' them, which is what this translates to in Japanese- it is basically akin to Deidara screaming 'Katsu' when his clay bombs activate. The shark-like grin spread over Kisame's face because it is well known that Deidara is a bit eccentric and since Itachi has close relations with the bomb-expert, it is something of an ongoing joke between the two._

**A/N: I'm sorry, I lied. I've decided to make this pre-Shippuden for the benefit of this story, although it _is_ towards the end of that two-year time skip. I'd like to keep as little contact with Naruto and the Konoha ninja as possible. This is not to say that they will be left out of this story –because they certainly _will_ play a part. The summary _does _say 'MultiSaku' as well as 'Akasaku'. *wink, wink* Anyway~ I have a poll up on my profile page for Sakura's lover! I'm letting YOU decide because you guys deserve it…okay, I admit that's not the reason I put it up there. That doesn't mean you DON'T deserve it, but the real reason is because I love all my kitties too much. **

***IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!***

**I'm going to try and update periodically. I already have about thirteen chapters outlined. If my attention span allows it, I PROMISE to actually finish this story. God only knows how many pending stories I have on my computer. And I wanted to know, is this chapter length long enough? One last thing, I'm going to be taking requests for Akasaku moments! Just send me a name and whoever gets the most before the next update will have a special moment with Sakura! **

**Please review!**

**Oh! And a special thanks to those who reviewed the prologue!**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 **

**Rawrgoesdadino**

**Kireicomplex **

**Gin-Senpai **

**Ellenloveforever**

**DemonCry**

**Sakuraloveblosom **

**Kodaimori no Hitmitsu **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


	3. When the Bough Breaks

Pretty Little Devil

Chapter Two. When the Bough Breaks.

Word count: 3k

Warnings: Hidan. (I don't really know any way else to explain it…)

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**When the Bough Breaks."**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Two Start. ~ / ~**

"You ask me about regret? Let me tell you a few things about regret, my darling. There is no end to it. You cannot find the beginning of the chain that brought us from there to here. Should you regret the whole chain, and the air in between, or each link separately, as if you could uncouple them? Do you regret the beginning which ended so badly, or just the ending itself?"

-White Oleander

**.**

**.**

"I have never heard of this summons before, Leader-sama." Itachi stood once again before Leader's desk, back straight and crimson gaze unwavering. He knew Leader would not be pleased with his lack of knowledge. The scroll was covered in foreign symbols, meanings lost with time. The instructions, faded ink just barely recognizable to the trained eye, were understandable, yet strange in themselves.

"Is it possible to perform?" Itachi's attention snapped back to his leader, eyeing the tense man seated behind the mass of papers on his desk. His Sharingan could spot each flaw in his stoic façade, from the slight frown marring his lips to the skin a shade darker under his sphere-rimmed eyes.

Never before had Itachi heard of summoning a demonic being. The Bijuus were the closest creatures he could think of that might match the evil described within the stolen scroll.

'_Thou, who shall summon this master of beasts, beware the corollary of undying iron, whose metallic bonds forever shine within the world of another paradise, gleaming of crimson waterfalls and delicate black breath, from beyond the greatest evil, the epitome of agony. Rise, rise, rise. He is the fall.'_

What could the scriptures possibly mean? The words seemed to hold a power of their own, eliciting a shiver through the vertebrae of his spine with a mere thought. Was the summons achievable? The only feasible clarification could be through trial and error. Was the risk of unleashing something far, far beyond the boundary of horror and death worth taking? Itachi did not know, nor did he try to analyze the question any further.

It was not his decision to make.

"It can be executed, though whether with a positive or negative outcome, I cannot be sure." There was a peculiar inkling of doubt within his tone, the slight pitching of his smooth, deep voice betraying his indifferent veneer. It took much power to extract and seal a single tailed beast. The idea of gaining the power of a stronger creature, one so imposing it could rein a hold of the 'untamable' and command them with pure will alone, was tempting and frightening at the same time. This influence unaided might be able to bring about the order through destruction the Akatsuki sought after.

Leader furrowed his brow, "What are the requirements?" Surprisingly, his voice held little anger, ringing like a low gong in the tall room. The air was downcast and heavy, stale chakra of extreme magnitude filtering about, laying in wait should the need for its use arise.

Itachi breathed in, the aroma of freshly spilled ink and pine needles tickling his senses. "A large amount of powerful chakra is needed from four separate entities, but it seems to last for a greater amount of time with as many signatures as can be provided." The two stoic men lapsed into a tense silence, both thinking through their less than numerous amount of plausible options. Itachi recalled another fragment of the scroll, picking the words apart to better understand their meaning, searching once more for deeper significance or hidden intentions.

'_Pillage the coils of a quad of people, prone to bounds of energy. Offer the blood of as many as can be sacrificed, for an extra restraining hand to hold the chain may spell your safety. Unleashing the beast is a far easier feat than containing it.'_

The urge to sigh became close to overpowering for the Uchiha, though he held fast against releasing it, male pride and arrogance playing key factors in the need to retain his apathetic appearance. The thick fabric of his coat was suffocating in the warm room. A warm bead of sweat slid down his temple, leaving a trail of damp, sultry skin in its wake. The density of the atmosphere reallocated, though outwardly unrecognizable to those without the special sixth sense most shinobi carried.

Leader had made a decision.

A nostalgic vibration shook his right ring finger, where a blood red ring resided and the kanji for 'scarlet' gleamed profusely on its peak. The sensation was chilling as it traveled through his hand and up his arm, slithering like a constricting snake with its poisonous fangs protruding, leaking acidic venom. The feeling of foreign chakra overriding one's body, consuming the stores like a vat of quick sand, was unpleasant, if not horribly violating. Itachi nearly cringed at the intrusion, the steady beating of his heart breaking its conundrum, palpitating like the ache of a kunai lodged in his chest.

Within the span of several seconds, there were a series of loud reverberating knocks on the door behind him. "Enter." Light flooded the room at the command of Leader's voice, so closely resembling the acts of a god like he so nobly proclaimed to be. Kisame was the first to enter, his tall frame shadowing the three other members already situated within Akatsuki's main base of operations in Ame. Deidara and Sasori -the former making it a point to send a scathing glare in his direction upon his entrance- had supposedly returned from a reconnaissance mission in Sunagakure, in search of their tailed beast, Gobi. Konan very rarely left since Leader generally kept within the building's radius, never venturing very far from his endlessly cluttered desk. A prickly feeling caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end as a distortion in the air signaled the oncoming appearance of holographic bodies.

Several feet to Itachi's right, the shadows shifted, warping from black into a pair of rainbow-colored bodies, resembling that of light filtering through a looking glass. Upon closer inspection, he made out the distinct shapes of Kakuzu and Hidan, the 'Immortal Brothers' as they were notoriously known to be throughout the ninja world. In the moment that followed, the multihued shapes of a man with a swirled mask and another with a large fern-like structure bordering his face rippled into place beside Sasori and Deidara. The organization had fully gathered in response to Leader's beckoning, all constituents present to fulfill the central purpose for the assembly.

All eyes turned toward Leader, whose hands were folded against his chin, rinnegan-clad eyes shut in what appeared to be contemplation. "Itachi," he said, silently commanding for his subordinate to give an explanation for the unexpected congregation.

Itachi maneuvered his body so he was facing the other Akatsuki, "Last night, a scroll containing an ancient summoning jutsu was discovered in one of Orochimaru's underground bases. In order to perform this technique, all of you are needed in person. If we succeed with this operation, the power Akatsuki will have may well exceed that of our expectations." Pausing in order to reanalyze his thoughts, Itachi made to begin again, but was cut off by Sasori of the Red Sands.

"What good will this accomplish if we will obtain the tailed beasts?" His voice rumbled, outrageously low for his young appearance, trapped in that eternal form. His shaggy red hair barely reached the top of Deidara's forehead, though his height was not the only short thing about him. The strain of his taut neck was enough to show Itachi that the boy –no, man was getting impatient.

"If everything happens as expected, it is possible that the power will surpass that of all the bijuus combined." To Itachi's right, Kisame's eyes widened, his form straightening with anxiety.

"Pease explain this further, Itachi-san." The soft voice came from Zetsu, his darker side staying dormant.

Itachi slowly turned, stopping the tomoe of his Sharingan from spinning before his irritation became apparent. "Kemono no Igen (1)."

Astonishingly, it was Hidan who spoke in response. "That's just a fucking rumor! There ain't a master who controls the beasts!" Kakuzu slammed a hand on the back of his head, producing a loud smack as his skin ruffled the greased silver hair his partner possessed. Hidan slid his hair back to perfection, snarling, "It's true, ya bastard! That's just some wacked up bed time story that old sage came up with on his deathbed!"

Leader scrunched his eyes, his mouth turning into a thin line. It would take a fool to miss the growing anger and resentment showing on his pierced face. "You will have until sunset tomorrow to return to Ame." The tenor of his voice led for no further argument, although nobody would think to question Leader's authority. With several nods, the colorful outlines shuddered and blinked out. The room lit once more as Itachi and the others proceeded to leave, Kisame at his side. "Itachi." The Uchiha stopped, gracefully angling his head back towards his leader. What else was there for him to hear? Most likely out of curiosity, Kisame waited just outside the door, allowing for their privacy, but not too far away, either. "Make the necessary preparations in the sealing chamber."

With a level nod, Itachi made his way outside, advancing to leave down the long corridor. Kisame fell into step beside him, their footfalls echoing in a calming rhythm. Sandals scraped against the cement below, the dim candles on either side of the earthen walls casting ominous shadows on their chiseled faces. Itachi turned on his heel, heading for the many supply rooms located several hallways down, conjuring up a list of all the items they would need. What should he seek to gather to raise the devil?

**.**

**.**

She watched the redhead as he sat in his spacious office, a scene of Sunagakure seemingly painted through the window pane behind him. Though his face gave no twitch, nor did his body move whatsoever, the kazekage's jade-colored eyes gave way to both the anxiety and excitement he felt as they scanned the letter in his hands. The young man set the paper aside and withdrew a blank piece of his own, as well as a set of charcoals from within his desk drawer. The stick of black slid across the paper, smearing perfectly formed kanji characters on the once unblemished surface.

The note beside him, written in the Godaime Hokage's nearly illegible chicken scratch, told of the various Akatsuki sightings reported in the past several weeks, giving way to the fact that two were seen on the edge of Fire Country, as well as the border of Suna's desert, a little too close to where he sat at that very moment. Yet, a smile tugged at his lips, because this was not all that the letter told him of.

The kyuubi's jinchuuriki was coming back from his two-year training mission.

It was curious how the Ichibi vessel and Kyuubi vessel were on such great terms. The beasts that resided within them were anything but tolerable to one another. Mere months after the ten-tails was split, they were the first of the nine demons to come together. Though it wouldn't be the last time they faced off, Ichibi held a deplorable grudge against his brother since that first meeting. Perhaps it was jealousy that had her kitten's claws deployed; she had never had a chance to comfort him before he was sealed away from her touch. It was no wonder all her babies held such strong grudges against the humans; ones that rivaled her own at that.

Blinking, bright green eyes rolled back to view her dark throne room again. A crackling erupted as a thin line opened several feet off the ground. Out of the void stepped a Rakshasa (2) she had grown quite close to over the millennia after her crowning. His glowing red eyes shone like magnificent rubies through the darkness, rivaling the glow of her own emerald orbs. A grin split his handsome face as he bowed to her, the jaw of a human skeleton supported on his chin clanging against the silver pendant around his neck. As he returned to a standing position, his velvety voice greeted her, "How's it going, gorgeous?"

Draped over her throne, with a demeanor that of someone who knows how much better they are than all others, she spared him a single glance out of the corner of her eyes. "What do you want, Jashin?"

Jashin waved off her distant attitude, already used to her overpowering aura. "There's been an uprising in Lightening. A whole buncha' small fry decided to go against the helgrels you posted there to keep them in check."

She tilted her head, soft pink bangs bouncing. A growl rumbled through her throat, as she bit out, "Send the Nightingales to take care of it. Let none live. I want there to be no remnants of those fetid simpletons."

Jashin merely smirked, leaning into a mock bow before stepping through the open doorway once more. "Got it, darlin'."

Lifting a slender hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, she maneuvered off her crystal throne tinted red. Her feet glided across the ground as if she were not walking, but flying.

Lightening was the second uprising within the past several weeks. Although it did not render her in any way, she contemplated the chance of a larger revolt soon to pass. A cruel smile crossed her lips. _'I could use a little fun.'_

The door to her bed chamber across the room located several feet before her, three helgrels seated as guards around the entryway. At the smell of their beautiful master, their tales began to wag back and forth, flames of brilliant orange, red, and yellow licking the rock walls behind them. She passed the small dog-like creatures without a word, readying to forcibly push her consciousness into a state of loose unfamiliarity.

**.**

**.**

Pein stood in his appointed place to the right of a black candle, feet sited on the drawn line of the circle under them. The other members were all in the same situation, though each next to their coordinated elemental candle. He evoked the memory of the particular caption regarding the ten candles needed to be placed in the correct positions along the pentagonal star.

'_Within the five-pointed star, on each outer and inner summit, should a candle be set to invoke this curse: Black for the spirit tainted by the damned on the tip, and on the peak across; red for the fire that will evermore burn on the top left point, and on the peak across; white for the choking air polluted by the toxins of venomous sin on the top right point and on the peak across; green for the rumbling Earth that trembles with quaking fear on the bottom left point and on the peak across; and finally, blue for the raging waters that current the souls of the soulless towards paradise or desolation on the bottom right point and on the peak across.'_

The man knew not what this jutsu could do; only what it should mean if it was a success. The quest for the tailed beasts would become effortless, for this force could merely call them forward. The world was just beyond his reach, that familiar hazy line disappearing as his dream slowly became more existent. The woman behind his determination stood several members from him beside the pale candle for air. The world's new angel would soon find the peace she desperately sought for, the peace he promised to give her.

Itachi looked at Pein, silently asking if they may proceed. Pein blinked, raising his hand into the ram seal. One by one, all the members began to follow the motion. Not unlike the extraction of the bijuus technique, they all began to focus their chakra towards the apex of the circle, eyes shut from the world. Their chakras mingled, forming sturdy metaphorical chain-links that attached to one another as if creating an unbreakable bond. Pein's heart rate doubled, and then tripled, painfully ramming against his ribcage. His breaths came in short pants that escaped from his slightly parted lips, yet he pushed onward, sending more of his superior chakra forth. The small flames on the candles burst, heat exploding like one of Deidara's clay bombs, blazing in a thin writhing line of red scorching inferno. The ambiance thickened, choking and constricting his air passages, like the feeling of a hand seeking to suffocate him.

Had there been anything in the scroll that warned of this? His body felt like it was made of lead, gravity beating down on him. His knees shook from the force, legs threatening to give way beneath him. There was so, so much wickedness floating in the room. Save for the everlasting flare of the candles, the area was dark, as black as the shadow of the moon at night. A roar sounded in his ears, screaming as if he were standing within the path of a rampant waterfall as it touched the pool at its base.

Suddenly, the candles blinked out, all heat of the room dying in an instant. His ringed eyes strained to see in the encompassing black, to the right, to the left, up above, and down below. Nothing.

Absolutely and irrevocably oblivion.

Pein's body was cold and he imagined his breath was a tangible cloud of white frost in front of his lips. A tremor meandered down his back, and his viable senses were attacked by a demonic energy that overtook his will. For the first time in all his life, he wished for death, that sweet, sweet sanctuary of nothingness and peace, all sagacity lost.

A feminine voice growled, throaty and sugary at the same time. "What fool disturbs my sleep?"

And then someone screamed.

**.**

**.**

"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves –regret for the past and fear for the future."

-Fulton Oursler

**.**

**.**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Two End. ~ / ~**

_Kemono no Igen- Literally translated from Japanese into the 'beast's majesty'. _

_Rakshasa- (spirit in Buddhist mythology) powerful shape-shifting demon who has no true or natural form; notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings, and {in this story} welcoming followers who share their lust for evil and blood, as well as their desire for immortality. [Jashin is the only known Rakshasa with followers at the moment, though there have been others before him. Considering his closeness with the Demon King, he has high-status in the demon realm, therefore more freedom. Sakura allows him to do as he pleases as long as it doesn't interfere with the order of the universe.]_

**A/N: First topic of conversation: Sasori. Okay…I have to say that Hiruko (his scorpion form) was really cool…but ugly as hell. You all know you want some sexy puppet boy. I know I do. So…we will be disregarding that form in this fanfic. ^,^ **

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! If anyone has time or would like to Beta this story, I'd REALLY appreciated it. (I don't know how it all works, but my friend said getting a beta might be a good idea.)**

**I know you were probably all hoping for Sakura's appearance in this chapter, but…next chapter is the start of everything. I promise. Jeez, I really botched this chapter. It's like…the epitome of the Uchiha massacre but with writing. I apologize for my half-assed abilities. God! I absolutely HATED writing this chapter! It's just so…BORING. Ugh, at least the exposition is finally over! Time for the rising action! :D**

**Thanks to all those who voted! The poll is still open! (Harem is in the lead…*grins*) **

**Also, a special appreciation for those who reviewed!**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 **

**Rawrgoesdadino **

**Kireicomplex **

**Gin-Senpai **

**ellenloveforever **

**DemonCry **

**sakuraloveblosom **

**Kodaimori no Himitsu **

**TeniPuriluv18 **

**Rinaty **

**KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO **

**TeenageCrisis **

**MistakenMusic**

**And I know I'm two days late, but please bear with me! I was at Megacon in Orlando, Florida all last weekend and had no time to write with school…**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


	4. Isle of a Fool's Paradise

Pretty Little Devil

Chapter Three. Isle of a Fool's Paradise.

Word count: 3k

Warnings: None.

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**Isle of a Fool's Paradise."**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Three Start. ~ / ~**

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
>Wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here,  
>To explain,<br>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun.<br>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"

_~Sound of Madness_ –Shinedown~

**.**

**.**

_The union of death and hesitation resides within the fear of nonexistence and the unknown. _

**.**

**.**

Though she had long since become synced –mind, body, and soul- with that unearthly period of nothingness and wholeness all at once, the euphoria associated with listening to the innermost crying of someone's nightmare-inducing fear never ceased to pleasure her. The echoing melodies serenaded her into a state of less than being, more than gone, filling the air like a delicate melody. Screams were sustenance for the empty spirit, filling them to the brim with endless satisfaction that they were not the only ones going mad with unbounded suffering. The voids withered the will to live, and no matter how strong the mask was, a shriek could shatter it with a single high-pitched howl, betraying all that they lacked, all that they represented.

The taste of agony was addicting, easily prolonging that habitual notion of shivering anticipation right down to her very existence. Searching for the source, her emerald eyes landed on one of the humans within the room. Piercings cleanly punctured all the possible places to decorate his face, although they only served to further enhance his masculine beauty. Oh, yes, anguish was definitely her favorite. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when a bittersweet aroma wafted past her nose.

Drifting from another man several feet away was the smell of betrayal; a rich perfume interlaced with the salty air of tears and metallic aftertaste of dried blood. It was peculiar, if not rare. The black haired human was expressionless, another man with a mask, shielding a crying thirteen-year-old with no place left to go but down from the outside world. What was it about hiding that had humans believing they were so tough? Strength was proven in direct confrontation, facing something head on and dealing with it rather than cowering behind false bravado and concealed emotions. The notion just proved how young and inexperienced the human race truly was.

A pity really; this group had so, _so _much potential.

Solitude.

Hopelessness.

Terror.

Mercy.

Disgust.

Sorrow.

Horror.

Agony.

Betrayal.

A delicious medley of only the darkest human emotions. (1)

The pitches were rising, higher and high, climbing octave by octave, step by step, up the grand mountain of insanity as boulders of hate, love, and murder crumbled. Their well-being rested inches from the consuming canyon of loss that only grew with each passing moment; out of control to the point of callous extent. Perhaps, once their last lifelines fell, they might make fundamental additions to her collection of pawns.

Only time would tell.

As the noise began to quiet, the candles flickered, flames dancing away the darkness as light filtered throughout the room. The black mist sought her body like a wounded child seeking their mother. They wrapped once, twice around her form, shrouding her image from view in an act that defied all scientific law.

The silence that followed was deafening, leaving a ringing tune that echoed in repetition. A moment passed before the group took action, noticeably drawing weapons of all shape and size from the hidden pockets and sheathes on their persons. It was laughable, seeing as how any attempt a mere mortal tried was ultimately akin to that of a flee latching onto the rough skin of a dog. In fact, that was what they were: pests that needed to be squashed underneath the heels of the strong.

The orange-haired man stepped forward, the movement proclaiming him the leader of the disgraceful organization before her. "Who are you?" His voice was commanding, no doubt a tenor that could intimidate even a Shadowskipper (2) if given the opportunity. She idly wondered what he might sound like as his lungs were engulfed in his own blood, drowning with unsuppressed gurgles, struggling to breathe the clean air of the mortal realm…

"I go by many names." Feminine, yet sultry, her words resounded through the air, strong and tight to rein in her growing anger. How long had it been since she decided to let the maggots have their freedom? How many months, years since she had struck unfathomable dread into their hearts to act as limiters to the foolishness they committed? It had been a while. They had grown daring in her absence, forgetting just _who _had the final say in the world's order.

The leader shared a look with the red-eyed man from before. Ah, so that must have been the reason for the delectable scent earlier: an Uchiha. The clan had always held a particularly unique aura, even after the one standing before her had slaughtered them all –with help, of course. Sharingan, a kekkei genkai they called "Heaven's Eyes"; why they called them that, she would never know. Bearing in mind the fact that the origins of the doujutsu were anything but 'holy', it was absolutely ridiculous. Her train of thought was severed when that authoritative voice demanded, "Show yourself."

Hatred swelled like an elegant Casablanca Lily blooming only for the white, radiant moon in the night sky. Perhaps there was no time like the present. Showing the humans who _truly _had the right to give orders couldn't wait. It happened in a moment of completely blind, unexpected action on their part. _She _on the other hand, had always known she would feel his soft throat underneath her palm. It was an eerie sight; a pale, slender arm jutting out from a mass of black several feet in the air, like a severed limb finding the power and ability to continue its destructive path even after death. She reveled in the intoxicating bliss of utter dominance, knowing that his life could simply end with the twitch of her hand. His trachea rippled beneath her fingertips and she squeezed, eliciting a choked gasp before any realization could come to pass.

"Know your place, _insect_." She snarled, anger a tangible substance, coiling like a cobra poised to strike. Her fingers tightened and then, rapidly, they slackened. The vacant cavity in her chest was suddenly overflowing with tangible chains that rattled unpleasantly against her insides, tugging at her will, loosening her lust to snap his neck. It was like a bucket of water had been poured onto her torrid thoughts, simmering the fiery abhorrence that once fueled her resolve.

To her absolute horror –something she had not felt since _Before_-, she recognized the feeling, having dealt with it once before. Memory upon memory flashed through her mind, one after the other, in a continuous tirade of tense recollections.

"_Child, this is the price you must pay for the unforgivable sin you have committed."_

In that fleeting moment of enlightening realization, her hold on the cloak of shadows slipped, doing exactly what the mortal had asked. The swirling mist-like apparitions twirled away from her porcelain white skin like soft feathers riding a swift breeze. Slowly, her bare feet came into view, the black lifting and leaving only the anticipation of a show piece as the curtain concealing it was unveiled for the first time.

"_You are bound to this fate for 12 millennia."_

She remembered the utter loss, the bottomless oblivion that had become her life –'un'life rather. It consumed her entire being, overriding, overpowering, overwhelming. It was in that aching moment where she made a promise. She would own up to her punishment. She would never feel the excruciating emptiness ever again. No more. No more. No more.

"_Watch over the world from your deep prison."_

Life continued as-per-usual. It always did. Her special people, the ones she had left behind, been taken away from, continued as if nothing had ever happened. The memory of that little girl, the embodiment of cherry blossoms, had been forgotten; existence wiped clean from the Earth.

"_Govern the passage of souls, and fetter the evil budding on Earth."_

There was never a face she couldn't recall. Perhaps it came with the trade? How cruel they were to make her unable to forget; forget her friends, forget her family, and forget _him. _It would have been so much easier if she could erase it all, like they had done with her presence. This was where her hate started.

"_Only once this task and quota is fulfilled may you receive forgiveness…"_

Maybe she didn't want amnesty. She wasn't innocent. She wasn't kind. She was _ugly. Dull. Repulsive. _But _they _weren't any different. _They _were worse. _They _made mistakes day after day, and she watched them. She watched and she watched and she watched and she watched.

"_This is your duty."_

The giver of second chances. The one who steals life away. A contradiction. An inconsistency. This was her purpose, the sole reason for her reality.

Yet, there she stood, surrounded by the objects of her odium. The astringent pull where her heart once sat was a dead-giveaway. Only one thought continued to scream its sound of madness within her mind:

_What have they done?_

**.**

**.**

"Thank you for reminding me,  
>Of why I'm sick inside.<br>Thank you for the venom, did  
>You think it would paralyze?<br>These scars I scratch, I tear,  
>Are there under my skin,<br>Where you've always been.  
>Thank you for reminding me,<br>To sin with a grin!"

_~Sin with a Grin _–Shinedown~

**.**

**.**

_The lapse of a single second may prove to be the end, hopefully a glorious end, and sometimes a beginning, only the start of another thousand single moments you'll recall for the rest of your days._

_**.**_

_**.**_

To say his breath had hitched would have been an understatement. The harsh intake flowing through his lungs burned like water inhaled through the nose, stinging like frostbite on the fingertips. It hit him like the kick of one of his clay bombs, swarming his body with unreserved shock and excitement. A childish feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach, and the urge to smile like a kid on Christmas morning tugged at his lips. Never before had _anything _felt so satisfying. His ice blue eyes roamed her ethereal figure like a parched man in a desert would to a hidden oasis. Oh, yes, Deidara was _captivated. _

The others were no less astonished. Kisame and Hidan's eyes were wide, almost comically so. It wouldn't take a genius to see they were both astounded by her presence. Danna was tense, as tense as his inhuman body could be. His joints looked painfully tight, grinding against the pins holding his limbs together. Konan held an air of nonchalance, though Deidara could tell she was concerned for her partner's safety. They always had been inconceivably close, but Deidara had suspicions that it was purely brother and sister love, if love at all. The annoying brat was oddly silent, nowhere close to shouting random spews of nonsense like the blonde had thought he would be doing.

The bare skin of her feet and thin, toned arms was a pale, creamy pallor, contrasting brilliantly with her crimson silk dress that clung to her willowy body like a second skin and flowed down her long legs like a canvas. Luscious locks fell in sculpted waves to frame her face and bounce like a ceremonious crown upon her head. She was art. Yet, he didn't want her to end. He didn't want her to go out with a "bang", like he so ruthlessly preached in screaming fits. He wanted her by his side, as a child wants a shiny new toy.

As if responding to his strapping urges, she slowly twisted her neck, so that her eyes connected with his. It seemed as if every color of green had clashed in order to create those orbs; emerald, jade, olive, forest…Swirling like a hurricane of passion, a cold wind of cruelty collided with a warm gust of hatred, powers winding round and round about a storm of knowledge that howled like a wolf in the moonlight. If eyes were the gateway to the soul, then hers was nothing more than a raging tempest, seeking to destroy anything within its path: dazzling.

Too soon she turned her attention to look at the Uchiha, directly in the eyes. Strangely, Deidara had two incredibly different thoughts about this. Only two, as if his mind had become a one-way tunnel with only the beauteous woman within the light at the end.

_Don't get captured in his gaze! Don't look away from me!_

"Where is it?" Her voice was like bells ringing in perfect harmony. An animalistic growl was vibrating in the back of her throat, predatory and feral. Itachi –the spineless _germ_- didn't move, only proceeding to stare at her blankly. His red eyes narrowed slightly, trying and failing to put her into his Tsukuyomi. She, however, did not plunge, but clenched her fists, taking a threatening step towards the stoic man. Deidara felt an outlandish respect and longing pool in his chest. "Tell me where the scroll is!" she screamed, lip curling into a snarl. The air within the sealing room suddenly became heavy, as if her words were a tangible force –a force to be reckoned with.

With hesitation in his gesture, Uchiha slipped a hand into the confines of his cloak. A moment later, he withdrew a worn-looking scroll, proceeding to toss it to the livid woman. Deidara resisted the urge to groan, already knowing at first glance that the parchment was something they shouldn't have messed with. Curiosity was the killer of many men, though the main reason led back to their own stupidity. He believed that this was such a case.

If there was one thing Deidara knew, it was that some things were better left untouched. However, bearing in mind the fact that this situation was something completely foreign and unfamiliar, he could not decipher if the consequence of possibly signing up for something that could spell their end was worth seeing such fine art in the flesh.

Her slender hands peeled open the object, eyes flitting spastically across the hidden information. They now held a solemn emotion, as if she already knew what would be written, and was resigned to her fate. It was a cold sort of acceptance, like she knew it could not be changed, but would find every loophole and way out there was. 'To fight against all odds, and still come out victorious.'

Leader, as if finally snapping out of a heavily drug-induced daze, approached her. "You are not Kemono no Igen." Deidara nearly flinched, for he had used the 'voice'. He may not have been a part of the Akatsuki for as long as the others, but he could still tell when to turn-tail and give in. Eccentric he was, foolish he was not. When Leader was irritated, he was scarily calm, even more so than usual. When he was _angry, _on the other hand, he could make even the devil run for the hills, or so Deidara thought.

The pinkette turned, as if realizing he had spoken for the first time, and merely chuckled, as if the thought of Leader's rage was a laughable matter. She was either exceedingly imprudent or simply unafraid of death. Although, it could have been that death wasn't what she was confident about…maybe she was undaunted by Leader's power, a feat not even the ones inhabiting the room could call their own. "Kemono no Igen? Perhaps. They call me many things. Kemono no Igen is only one of them. Though, you may call me Sakura, silly human."

Rinnegan eyes narrowed into thin strips as Leader tranquilly seethed, "I am God. You will address me as such."

She blinked, eyelashes a flurry of movement, touching her high cheekbones with a butterfly's soft kiss. Raising a finely sculpted pink brow, she said, "Oh? Will I now?" Her image blurred and she appeared behind Leader, hands around his neck, lips by his ear. If not for his highly trained ears, Deidara would have missed the breathy statement she whispered, "Why should I, when _God _is the one who did this to me?"

Silence.

"Explain." Short, curt, as always, Leader.

"Watch your attitude, boy. You are a thousand years too young to be ordering me around. Nonetheless, I suppose an explanation is called for in this situation." She rolled her shoulders, crimson silk rippling like waves of the ocean. "What you preformed is called 'Ketsueki Kankei no Hoshyo'(3). Under contract, with which you are fastened to by blood, we are bound. I am obligated to help you carry out what is it you seek to do, as well as keep you alive." She looked at each of them, rose-petal lips curving at the corners into a wry smile. "However, in return, after your death, you all are required to serve me for all eternity."

Silence once more.

**.**

**.**

"Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can,  
>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand.<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying,  
>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."<p>

~_Second Chance _–Shinedown~

**.**

**.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Leader thundered, chakra running rampant, creating stale air. Sasori watched the lines of anger crease around Leader's eyes, fingers itching to tinker with one of his puppets. The action was understandable, considering what the female had just said.

Sasori found the prospect infuriating. How could he be bound when he was not even human? It was ridiculous and the more and more time he spent with the prolonged ceremony; the further he believed it was a complete waste of his precious time.

Not only was the woman's mere presence unsettling, Sasori found that the longer he stared at her, the more he realized how much a piece of artwork she was. Her beauty was unearthly, and her vitality was more eternal than even his puppets, for his puppets could be smashed, but something about her charisma led him to believe that she had already been broken and still stood tall.

The only organic facet of his body was beating fast, radiating the dreadful emotions he so desperately wished to rid himself of. Yet, this sensation was unlike anything he had felt even before his transformation. It was hot and cold at the same time, docile and fervent all at once. He didn't know if he liked it.

The radiant being looked unbelievably irate, mouth set in a tight line to keep from gnashing her teeth. Pink locks appeared to be winding and flowing in smooth waves around her face, slender fingers clenched. "Did you not heed the warnings?" she hissed, lips curled. Her gaze abruptly turned toward the Uchiha, as if condemning him for her ill fate. "Ignorance is your downfall, for this cannot be undone. Our souls are tied with an everlasting wire that can only be broken by death. I am as bound to you in control and loyalty as you are bound to the inevitable fate that is my lifelong chore."

"Chore?" Sasori heard his young partner ask, most likely to himself, but she had heard.

"Death."

**.**

**.**

"You better pray that there's another way out.  
>You better pray that someone's listening now,<br>(And doesn't want to watch you drown.)  
>'Cuz when you lie you're like the devil himself<br>No angels gonna hear your cry for help!"

~_Cry For Help_ –Shinedown~

**.**

**.**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Three End. ~ / ~**

_The screaming was merely a figment of their imaginations. It was something akin to a hallucination or recollection of all the bad things that have happened in their pasts, like a symbol for the massive influence of insanity their lust for power, revenge, escape, etc. has created. Kind of like their potential for breaking. So, everyone heard screaming, but it wasn't _really _there. You wanna guess whose screams each emotion belonged to? _

_Solitude: Sasori (shown in his need for his parents embrace even after their death.) _

_Hopelessness: Hidan (shown in his Curse Technique, how its victims can only feel utter hopelessness as they watch him stake his own heart, in turn, killing them.) _

_Terror: Kakuzu (shown in his horrific stitching that is ultimately inescapable, as well as in the experiments he used to perform after he turned bad.) _

_Mercy: Kisame (shown in Samehada's chakra absorbing ability, how it doesn't stop until every last drop of chakra is gone.) _

_Disgust: Deidara (shown in how people shunned him because of his peculiar kekkei genkai.)_

_Sorrow: Konan (shown in her compassion for Pein and the loss they faced since childhood.) _

_Horror: Zetsu (shown in his ghastly appearance as well as his cannibalistic appetite.) _

_Agony: Pein (shown in his hatred for the human race in general since Yahiko's death {murder}.) _

_Betrayal: Itachi (shown in his actions involving the Uchiha Massacre as well as the feelings shown by his younger brother, Sasuke.) _

_Shadowskipper- A demon who reins its powers from shadows –as in, from the mirror images cast from the lighter sides of people. It takes the appearance of a large vulture-like bird with a sharp beak curved downwards and two horn-like appendages on the base of each of its wings. It's said that the blood of a shadowskipper was spilled into a fresh cut of the first Nara child, in turn starting the Shadow-based kekkei genkai of the clan. (This is completely my idea. Shadowskippers as well as where the Nara clan's powers originated.)_

_Ketsueki Kankei no Hoshyo- Literally translated from Japanese into 'Compensation of Blood Relations'._

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I promised a whole bunch of people I would have this up by LAST SATURDAY…but, as you can see, that didn't happen. Well, my Spring Break is actually happening right now, so I'm going to be in the middle of nowhere, with little internet access, so….hopefully, I'll find Muse in the numerous trees and abundant greenery that which we call "Farmland". Yes. I'm so bored that I've decided to sit under a tree in the middle of a big, wet forest in order to write for you guys. I just hope that ominous growling is indeed my stomach like I think it is…**

**Anyway! There were a _lot _of difficult-to-explain scenarios and ideas that I think I hinted at rather successfully in this chapter. If you're confused with ANYTHING, please feel free to PM me. I'll gladly explain it to you. Also, some of you are probably thinking, "Wow, how unrealistic. She attacked Pein and they didn't move to kill her right then? Totally out of character…" Yes, it _is _out of character –if this were part of the real Naruto series…The summoning –as explained above- goes both ways. It doesn't just keep Sakura from killing any of them; it makes her not want to. Like, completely realigning her feelings in order for her to wish to protect them and make their goal a reality. In return, the people apart of the binding feel safe around her, as if they know she cannot touch them, which is why they feel they don't need to attack. Make sense? I hope so…**

**Also, I'm still confused with the whole "Tobi ordeal", so we're just going to go with Tobi being Madara in disguise, okay? Any objections? None? Good. Cuz I absolutely _adore _Madara. **

**One more thing: I don't plan on making everyone instantly fall in love with Sakura. Each will fall for her in different ways, over time. Deidara is the youngest of all of them, so he is portrayed as someone who is impulsive and might easily jump for the chance to be with Sakura, rather than waiting and making sure his feelings are true before jumping. Get it? I'm _huge _on character development and absolutely _abhor_ when a character changes personality at the drop of a dime. So, no, the Akatsuki will not stay all broody and gloomy, but they will change _gradually. _Okay? Okay.**

**Thank you to all those who voted! I have two polls up now, one for this story as well as another for the next story I should upload! I'll be switching them every time I get the chance, so be on the look out! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! For both! **

**Also, a special appreciation for those who reviewed!**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 **

**Rawrgoesdadino **

**Kireicomplex **

**Gin-Senpai **

**ellenloveforever **

**DemonCry **

**sakuraloveblosom **

**Kodaimori no Himitsu **

**TeniPuriluv18 **

**Rinaty **

**KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO **

**TeenageCrisis**

**MistakenMusic**

**xSakuraWings**

**raven rose 101**

**Sakuraflowerstar**

**Ninjakitty66**

**Last to Cross**

**Black snake eyes**

**OnionBay**

**iWeasel (LOVE YOUR NAME! XP)**

**kusukusu225**

**Review and vote! (Please…)**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


	5. In Between

Pretty Little Devil

Chapter Four. In Between.

Word count: 4k

Warnings: (!) Hidan, descriptions of arousal (I'm only fourteen, so please forgive my poor excuse at…yeah. And it's only a teensy bit anyway.), confusing theories and hints of the future (will be explained as the story progresses).

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**In Between."**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Four Start. ~ / ~**

"_It's such a shame, _speciosa (1)_. You would have made an excellent one of us."_

**.**

**.**

They were on their way towards Pein's office, walking that recognizable hallway where the air was wet and the ground was dry. Hidan always hated the way it made his hair feel stiff, gluing the ends to the back of his neck and his cloak to his bare chest uncomfortably. The woman –_Kemono no Igen- _was somewhere behind him. Any other shinobi would have been tense with this position, but he did not think it was necessary –for some odd reason. It was weird, _she _was weird. His mind drifted to several minutes prior, replaying the events that were most definitely on the forefront of all Akatsuki's mind.

Hidan had reveled in the feeling consuming him, like ocean waves rolling over the body on a rough day. It was brutal and unstoppable, cruel and despicable, beautiful and entrancing: death in its rawest form. There were no words that could do it justice in describing the aura's power as it scraped along his arms and up his shoulders, like fingernails raking down his chest and across his back. Quivers had taken control of his body and he had to clench his hands to keep them from moving beneath his cloak to relieve himself of the tightening feeling coiling in his stomach.

It was euphoria like no other and utterly invigorating, icy breaths of chilling malevolence. Dare he utter the words; it was even better then when he performed a sacrifice for his God. Those sensations felt like mere child's play to this bliss, this _rapture. _Demonic in nature, it twisted in his gut, like the bone-crushing air of the bijuu. He had always liked the way their chakra felt against his skin.

And oh Jashin-sama, that sound –so incredibly neurotic! Hidan could have recognized the voice anywhere. As if it were yesterday, his remembered his first sacrifice; the first taste of blood: his addiction. He could even recall the way the skin on their throat rippled as a guttural scream ripped upwards with a ferocity he longed to witness over and over. Yes, the shrieking in his ear was _very _familiar, the melody of his Start.

_Jashin-sama, this is fucking fantastic!_

He had only received a grim chuckle in return. To say Hidan was a bit disturbed might have been unjustified. Jashin-sama had _never _sounded so…_Uchiha-like_. He was always sarcastic and cynical, except when it came to his sacrifices. Every time another was slaughtered, Jashin-sama would say, _'More, Hidan. Kill more people, their souls keep her alive.' _Though Hidan never knew what he meant by that, there was no hesitation in his conquests for destruction. That was his religion, his belief, _his way of life. _There was no questioning Jashin-sama's power.

As soon as the clamors had silenced, Hidan felt the tell-tale sign of Pein's chakra shifting and everyone was suddenly moving. He had drawn the scythe from his back, holding it close with a wicked grin splitting his face. There, in the center of the circle drawn on the floor, a misty figure stood. Perhaps it was because he didn't have the best chakra sensing abilities, but he couldn't detect a trace of the being. If not for the fact he was able to see it, Hidan knew there would have been no way to notice its presence, like a negated pocket with no sound, no sense and no stimulation.

The moment the cloak of darkness had dropped, Hidan had been completely thunderstruck, losing all thought of Jashin-sama, death, _everything. _She held an innocent type of beauty, pure in a way that made the corrupt –such as him- wish to taint her. True, he was still cautious –though in his own, unique way of doing so- about her, but her impression and the octave of her voice was almost too deliciously cruel for him to stay that way.

It all became too much when she had grabbed Pein, his hold on his weapon become so tight his knuckles had turned an insipid color, pale skin fading into four small white patches. The handle felt comfortable in his grip, anchoring him in place. Frantically, almost desperately, he had asked Jashin-sama who she was. His answer was simple, two words said in his deep baritone, betraying the feelings of respect and adoration:

'_My God.' _

Hidan knew he would never be the same.

As the large door opened and only the barely noticeable shuffling of feet and swishing of fabric sounded through the air, everyone moved to take their normal positions about the room, standing stiffly and uptight. Even Pein, who normally _sat _as if he had a ten-foot rod up his ass, was upright, behind the barrier of his desk. Clearing his throat, he started to speak, "The meeting will no-" and that was as far as his attention span would allow.

Hidan never paid much consideration to anything '_Leader' _said. He thought he was God, and that fact alone made Hidan wish to torture him, but not kill him. No, death was too good of a punishment for his heresy. Perhaps he could-

"They cannot leave."

Violet eyes widening, he whipped his head around so fast he could have given himself whiplash. He hadn't even felt her, and she was standing right next to him –or behind him, rather, leaning against the wall. Her posture was lax, slender arms crossed across her ample chest –though his description would go no further than that. Greedily, he drank in her image. If he could run his hands up those arms, feel her skin against h-

'_Don't disrespect your superiors, punk! You shouldn't even have the privilege of seeing her! It took me a century of absolute servitude and doting to earn that right. You may be immortal, but only by my power –_her power._'_

Resisting the urge to grunt in dissatisfaction, Hidan tuned back into the conversation between Pein and –what did she say to call her?- Sakura. Pein was currently giving her a look that literally shouted for an explanation. The Big Bad Leader was not pleased. Now _this _was enough to make Hidan have to fight back a full blown laugh. She was amusing; with only three little words from her pretty little mouth, Pein was _pissed. _He wondered what it would take for him to lose that arrogant silence he always held and start spewing curses at her. By that look, he would say 'not much'.

Giving a sigh, she opened her eyes –which he now realized had been closed-, revealing glowing green orbs. Lazily, they sought out Pein, as if she had all the time in the world. "How many times must I say this? We are bound. _Ketsueki Kankei no Hoshyo _does not allow more than several miles to separate us from one another."

Yet, Hidan had no _inkling _to leave. This could have worked to his advantage, allowing him to figure out what Jashin-sama had meant by his vague –lazy- answers. How could a mere chick be his superior? It was unbelievable! Although, the bedtime stories he had heard as a kid –the ones his mother had told him before she kicked the bucket- had portrayed _Kemono no Igen _as an unearthly humanoid creature: _The unmistakable image of a vindictive spirit wishing for only justice from those who could not be justified. _

It was all a bunch of garbage in his opinion. Why would anyone speak in such a fanatical way? If they wanted to say something, they should have just grown a pair and said it. There was no reason to be all _'mysterious' _as they attempted to be. He remembered asking his mother all those years back why she couldn't just explain it to him. Her words _still _confused him to this day, '_The unknown cannot be explained, Hidan. I'm only the messenger. You'll have to ask _Kemono no Igen _if you want to know the whole truth.'_

Bullshit.

Once more, he found his thoughts running on a tangent. _Damn, I'd take being stuck with her rather than Kaka-fucker any d-_ And then, for the first time in his life, Hidan found himself undergoing an epiphany. Metaphorical lights and flashes undertook his vision, blinding him with the force a sightless man might feel once regaining his vision.

In a burst of uncontrollable emotion, he boisterously shouted, "Doesn't that mean we're all fucking tied together?"

He could already tell that most of the members were either shocked into silence by his intelligence or mulling over the fact they would be spending much more time than usual around each other. It was common knowledge that Pein kept most of them separate to keep the inner turmoil at tamable limits. Hidan couldn't stand much of any of them, having a large problem with their eccentric ways and condemning opinions about his religion. Jashin was the one _true _faith. There was nothing more satisfying than the feeling after a sacrifice or the moment his spike struck home in the deep cavity of his chest. It was gravity-defying and so, _so _good.

"Yes," she replied, amusement trickling through the single word. Those eyes looked at him with barely concealed hilarity, twinkling like an adult gazing onto a little kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They roamed downwards, stopping at the exposed skin just below his collar bones. It took him several seconds to realize she was eyeing his rosary, not ogling his perfectly sculpted chest.

A sharp retort, cocked and dangerous, made its way up his throat, but it died before it exploded when his eyes rested on something a foot or two beside to her. The sound of paper tearing echoed, crinkling as if crisp and fresh. A jagged line that glowed something fierce in the dark room seemed to appear midair. More light flooded through as it widened, splitting and spreading so a small hazy outline of a box hung eerily. To his utter astonishment, a tiny butterfly materialized from within the space. Its wings fluttered through the air, a majestic blue that faded into a pale aqua at the curling tips.

He could only think one thought: _Jashin-sama, what the _fuck _is happening?_

**.**

**.**

"_You disgust me! How dare you play with fate, twisting the boundaries to satisfy your selfish needs! Don't speak to me about corruption, _vafer(2). _I lived and breathed corruption, believing I would find reprieve in my death, my _sacrifice. _You are the ones who broke the final piece. _You are the ones who murdered me."

**.**

**.**

Ichorflies were such peculiar creatures; beautiful, with wings the color of the sky after a storm and black markings that –if examined closely- spelled out the message which they were supposed to send. Riveting, how vindictive the tranquility of a peaceful insect may seem when in the presence of such corruption. It fluttered; paper-thin limbs beating up and down in a fast pace, and landed on her outstretched finger, perched regally, pale beneath sapphire. The moment tiny feelers tickled her skin; Sakura heard the tell-tale whisper of a message being conveyed. The Ichorfly's voice could not be discerned as male nor female, riding along the line of an effeminate, deep tone. "Your Majesty, the epistle I have come to communicate sways from Master Jashin."

Emerald eyes narrowed, blinking between the courier and her confused charges –though they hid it well. If they were merely interested in the purpose of the small being, their eyes would have rocked over to the scene several times. They most certainly would have not thinned in scrutiny upon her hand.

"Continue, _papilio(3)._" She ordered softly, waiting for the voice only she could hear to continue.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Master Jashin reports that Lightening has become completely overwhelmed by rebels, guided by one with tremendous power that even hecould not compare with."

Profoundly, Sakura lowered her gaze, thoughts rushing as fast as a raging bull facing off a red velvet cloth. Her blood was boiling, partly at the thought some _fool _thought they had even a _slim _chance of overtaking her rule, but the _other _part was dedicated to her strong wish for action, challenge, _carnage. _

"Master Jashin wishes to speak with you as soon as he finds out more information. The leader of the seditious faction left a message written in the blood of the helgrels you had stationed there. It said, 'I know your secret.'"

A tapering feeling enveloped her wrists, like chains wrapping around her chest and pulling tighter and tighter. Her body was overwhelmed with…something; something she hadn't felt for years and years. An emotion, a swallowing pit that drummed against her temples and seeped from her eyes and all the pours of her body. Dread, dread, dread.

_Somebody knows…_

The sound of a small striking noise reached her ears and she turned her head just in time to watch the ichorfly burst into flames. Red engulfed the minute creature, licking with scorching tongues that burnt everything they touched to ash. As the grey dust fell through her fingers, she couldn't help but think that ichorflies _were _most definitely peculiar, leading lives set for a single purpose and always the same tragic end. Inhaling deeply, irritation set her facial features taut. She knew the pierced man would be displeased with this new revelation, but there was no helping it. She had to go.

With this in mind, Sakura rotated to face the men and woman before her, "It seems I am needed in the Bottom Dimension. Therefore, you all must come with me."

As expected, the leader rose from his position behind the desk, hands flat against the surface. "Where and why?" he asked, tone indicating that his bewilderment was angering him.

Walking into the center of the room, she faced him, fully aware of the others perplexity and growing displeasure that they were being ordered around by the one who they had thought would serve them. _Bloody morons…_"The Bottom Dimension is what you humans would call 'Hell', though 'Hell' is only what my castle is named. Recently, there have been uprisings occurring amongst the lower demons. Normally, they would be too brainless to come up with operational plans of mutiny, but they are being led by an unnamable upper demon." Here, she checked to make sure he was following, having no plans to repeat herself, and continued, "As you are surely aware, this is…" Sakura paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. What would be the correct word to use? "…not allowed."

Several moments passed before his face softened just a tad, giving way to the fact he had agreed to follow her. With a nod, she raised her hand, a brilliant light shining at the tip of her index finger. In a delicate sweeping motion, a split similar to the one the ichorfly had used opened before her. Prying it open easily, she created a doorway large enough to fit a body through, if not a little bigger in order for the bi-colored man to get into.

"Trail my exact footsteps. If you venture too far, you could become lost and there is no return if that should happen." Sakura warned before turning and stepping into the portal, ten reluctant humans pursuing in her wake.

**.**

**.**

"_Remember who you belong to, _Demon King. _You are merely a slave and us: your masters."_

**.**

**.**

Itachi walked through the gateway created by Sakura only moments before. He had passed through last and upon turning to scrutinize the makeshift door once more, he watched as it drew together with a _whoosh! _and faded into nonexistence. Quickly moving back to his position behind Kisame, his crimson eyes darted from place to place, taking in his surroundings. They were making way through what seemed to be a dark cave system, although he could barely make out the outlines of hundreds of tunnel entrances that jutted off the main channel they were walking through. All around him was black so dark it almost looked like there was a complete absence of light in this place. If not for his enhanced hearing, making out the soft footfalls of the other Akatsuki members, they may have all become separated. He now knew why Sakura had cautioned them to follow her before they left.

Up ahead, he heard Leader-sama question their guide, no doubt trying to fully understand this strange and intriguing place. Never before had he heard anything that might have foretold that a place like his current location existed. Swallowing his mounting curiosity, Itachi listened closely to their conversation.

"What is this place called?" Leader-sama asked, his voice underlined with interest.

"This place is called the 'In Between'. It's a space used to travel between the Bottom Dimension, where the demons dwell, the Middle Dimension, where the humans live, and the Top Dimension." Itachi noticed she had not given an explanation as to what was in the Top Dimension. He had a vague idea of what might have lived there, though other thoughts were on the forefront of his mind at the moment. As the group turned around a bend, the sound of a muted song drifted past his ears. The notes seemed to dance along his conscious like fingers pushing against the tense muscles in his back, relaxing and soothing. It was then he saw the source.

At the vanguard of a passageway to his right, a hazy apparition hovered; mist a dull grey color as it oozed in swirling tendrils about it. At first glance, it appeared to have no specific shape or tangibility whatsoever, but Itachi knew better. His eyes never missed anything, Sharingan having been known as the analytical doujutsu. He could see physical hands -a color so pale they looked ghostly white- holding a long and misshapen silver flute. The wraithlike creature's fingers skipped along the instrument's length, producing hypnotizing notes that were both complex yet simple.

"Lulladies. They're demons who watch over the In Between. The flutes they play keep the Lost Souls at bay, calming them so they don't lose the sanity they have left here." He heard Sakura's voice say above the symphony, blending in as if the two exceedingly different sounds fit perfectly together. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi continued to move forward, but took the time to look down each duct they passed, searching for more of these demons called 'Lulladies'.

"Lost souls?" Deidara asked, again showing his lack of restraint. It was obvious Leader-sama wanted none of them to converse with the mysterious woman, though it was getting harder and harder by the minute for him to do so. Itachi found it rather discomforting, feeling as if the need to be near the unknown beauty was foreign but nostalgic.

"Souls who've neither done enough good or bad in life, having an equal balance of good and evil. When a person like this dies, I cannot send them through rebirth, nor to any other Afterlife Vista(4), so they are sent here until their souls are needed in the life cycle." Itachi was intrigued, the tiny quirk to his eyebrow in his normally expressionless mask showing how much so. A single finger drummed against the outside of his thigh, tapping in rhythm with his pace. It was a habit he had picked up as a child; something he had read said it was called 'counting', a symptom caused by a compulsive disorder onset through highly stressful situations. In his musing, he had become careless.

He missed Sakura's prior implication.

His heartbeat quickened, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Twisting his neck, ponytail sweeping across his skin, his eyes widened. His lips parted in a silent gasp, air knocked from his lungs as if he had been struck. Itachi stood stock-still, unable to urge his legs to move, or his eyes to blink.

"Hello, son."

His father.

His _dead _father.

The _father he had killed_ stood before him, a ghost of his old self quite literally. He didn't want to believe it, but how could he not? The tear troughs he saw every time he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan; they were looking at him. Sympathy and understanding radiated from his father, touching him and caressing his cheeks in paternal comfort. Though he did not know it, Itachi's legs began to stride towards the man he regretted murdering everyday of his life. His fingers intertwined with that man's outstretched hand of their own accord, and he did not notice the lack of warmth or substance they held.

All he knew was his father and his father's forgiveness.

"That's my boy."

The two Uchiha walked side-by-side, like they had done during Itachi's childhood. He could recall a particularly fond memory from when he was about four-years-old where they were in the same position, journeying home after a long day of training at the Konoha Police Force building. And then went another remembrance of when his father had clapped him on the shoulder with one of the soft expressions he very rarely used and congratulated him after graduating the Academy so early.

It was some time before his mind began to cloud, as if a fog was being cast over his conscious. He was supposed to remember something, find someone, _go somewhere. _But who? Suddenly, it felt like he weighed less than nothing, what he might have if not for all the heavy burdens he carried upon his shoulders. They were beginning to vanish, one by one. They didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except for this frothy feeling, and lightheaded glee. His father was alive! That must have meant the coup d'état was never planned and he had never–

Abruptly, something snatched his free hand. Unclearly, he wondered where his cloak had gone, having been wearing it when they entered…this place. He glanced back and was nearly shocked to see glowing green eyes in the darkness. With a harsh tug, Itachi was yanked away from his father. Anger replaced his surprise as he was once again being separated from his family. He tried to pull away from her or grab a kunai from his pouch, but his body felt lucid and uncomfortable. The walls were spinning and the sound of his father's voice moaning "Why? Why? Why?" over and over made his head ache and ears feel like rupturing.

The green-eyed female gripped the sides of his face. Her hands were warm, so warm… "Look at me, Uchiha." His neck rolled, but he managed to find her eyes once more. "You're not lost. You have a purpose still, somebody you need to protect, yes?"

And he did. He _did _have someone like that. Sasuke. That was who. He needed to go and watch over him. He promised he would protect him not matter what. That's right. His father was dead. Dead. It must have been an illusion –or perhaps he was a lost soul like Sakura had explained?

There was a bright flash and he breathed in deeply, eyelids fluttering as they adjusted to the dim lighting. Shadows flickered against red-stained walls, cast by the hopping flames on the hanging torches upon them. Kisame stood off to the side, posture tense beneath red and black clouds. His black eyes feel upon Itachi and creased in what might have been relief, but for what exactly? The others were all in various positions in the hall he and Sakura had burst from. Leader-sama looked mildly agitated about something, but Itachi had long since given up hope of ever being able to understand him. Not even his extremely high IQ could break down the facets of Leader-sama's mind, but perhaps it was for the better that he did not know what lurked within its contours.

Itachi's eyes darted to their still tightly joined hands as she released him. Oddly, he found himself missing the warmth of her skin in bewilderment. Itachi had actually _enjoyed _her touch, bodily contact once having been at the top of his hate list.

Sakura walked several steps forward, unexpectedly pivoting on her heel to look back at all of them. Her striking pink hair swayed with the action, eyelashes a flurry of movement as her plump lips curved to one side. She spread her arms out wide, "Welcome to Hell, _homines(5)."_

**.**

**.**

"_You speak as if you have any say in what these humans do, _Gabriel. _Do not forget it is I who governs their ways. I am the one who gives them life and judges them once it is taken away. I am the one who keeps order. _You_ have no influence over the Middle Dimension. Though you may have authority over me, I will never let you and your _people _near the innocent ever again."_

**.**

**.**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Four End. ~ / ~**

_Speciosa- Literally translated from Latin to English, it means "beautiful one"._

_Vafer- Literally translated from Latin to English, it means "trickster"._

_Papilio- Literally translated from Latin to English, it means "butterfly"._

_Afterlife Vista- They're the places a soul can be sent to after they die. There are three different vistas: the Pit, the Garden, and Rebirth. Rebirth is when a soul gets put back into the lifecycle and placed into newborn children. The Garden is a peaceful sanctuary for the grandest heroes and kindest people. There is no temptation in this place because a soul has everything they could ever want there. It looks like a large oasis where the water allows a soul to feel completely and utterly satisfied. The Guardian Omega angels (There are two types of guardians angels: Guardian Omega and Guardian Alpha. Guardian Alphas are assigned to protect specific people in the Middle Dimension.) are assigned to watch over the is located in the Top Dimension. The pit is the opposite of the Garden. It is a fiery cauldron for the most diabolical fiends. It is a large canyon that is endless and constantly burning with hell-fire. Tencries are demons that make sure the fire stays burning strongly. They feed and get their power from the insane cries of the tortured that are continually burning there. It is located in the Bottom Dimension._

_Homines- Literally translated from Latin to English, it means "humans"._

**A/N: Wow…it's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that. So much was going on…I had midterms (again) and family coming over and….actually, someone stole my iPod, so…I was off in another angsty world wallowing in self-pity over that and unable to write. But I finally finished this chapter! It's a thousand words longer than normal…and I hope nobody is confused. PM if there is anything you don't understand! Or put it in your review! As always, I'm willing to explain anything! Also, the dialogue bits in between each POV change are relevant. They will come later in the story. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**A special thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Yuuki-Hime 2097, Rawrgoesdadino, Kireicomplex, Gin-Senpai, ellenloveforever, DemonCry, sakuraloveblosom, Kodaimori no Himitsu, TeniPuriluv18, Rinaty, KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO, TeenageCrisis, MistakenMusic, xSakuraWings, raven rose 101, Sakuraflowerstar, Ninjakitty66, Last to Cross, Black snake eyes, OnionBay, iWeasel, kusukusu225, KasonSama, love-warmth-life, cherryvampiress, Lovely-Bunny, Sano Akarusa, lady madland, TheWingsOfButterflies, TDI-Ryro-Eclares.**

**The poll I still going on so vote if you haven't!**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


	6. Cruel Phantasm

Pretty Little Devil

Chapter Five. Cruel Phantasm.

Word count: 4k

Warnings(!): I'M SORRY. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? I'M SO SO SO SORRY. (COMPLETELY UNEDITED. BARELY EVEN REREAD.)

Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictitious in all aspects and does not generate any profit whatsoever. The creative rights for the characters mentioned belong to their original creators. Any lyrics and quotes cited belong to their respectful originators.

**Pretty Little Devil**

"**Cruel Phantasm."**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Five Start. ~ / ~ **

"Violent breathing  
>Keeps the oxygen kissing torn up lungs.<br>My hearts beating but it won't keep me from saving everyone.  
>Yet I still have<br>Messages to send to those I love.  
>Violent breathing, it won't keep me from saving everyone."<p>

**.**

**.**

Sakura stood before the towering doors of her throne room. It felt as if she had not seen them in years, though, in reality, it had only been hours. Time was something she had never been very weary of. She held a harsh grudge against the ticking of the clock. Perhaps it wasn't the clock that she held feelings of resentment towards. It was the wait and time itself. The more she thought about it, the slower it seemed to repeat, but with the humans – the Akatsuki-, it had flown by like never before.

Thinking of them, the pinkette swiveled her head around, sparing them a glance before turning back around. The leader –Pein, Nagato, the Deva path- stood several steps behind her, expression that of scrutiny, followed by Konan, his partner, on his right, and the bi-colored man on his left. Behind them were the seven others, standing side-by-side in their respective teams. The Iwa and Suna ninjas –Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori; the "Zombie Combo" as they had been referred to –Hidan and Kakuzu; the ex-member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist –Kisame, the Tailed Beast Without a Tail- and the Uchiha all stood behind the trio. It seemed they had smelled it too.

_Blood._

Sakura straightened her back, inhaling the tainted air. Without any more hesitation, she threw open the entryway. The resounding slam echoed as the wood ricocheted off the inner walls. The sight revealed to her was disconcerting, yet not completely unwelcome. She _had_ always reveled in the theatre of war.

Her assembly hall had been turned into a battleground.

The grand silver chandelier draping from the ceiling was lit for once, dozens of tiny flickering flames emitted from the wax candles arranged from each branch. The usually dark room was illuminated, allowing for the arena to be fully visible in all of its twisted and demented beauty. Normally starch white walls were stained crimson, droplets and splatters creating a messy painting of reprehensive brushes. Smoke and incense hung heavy and thick, slithering throughout the room like an oily snake. The plush red carpet leading toward the elevated throne in the back of the room looked as if it was leaking, its color running across the white floor.

She trailed her gaze from the murky liquid to the source –or sources. Strewn about, lying misshapen and deformed were the bodies of the helgrels stationed about Hell. Fifty of her servants, loyal only to her, the Demon King, ripped to pieces, burned to ashes, desecrated in her own residence. True, they were nothing but pawns, disposable and easily replaced, but to have their blood spilt by the hands of some lesser being; it was unforgivable.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, trailing her gaze to her throne. Her _occupied _throne. An animalistic growl rumbled low in her throat, echoing eerily through the high-ceilinged room. The air smelled of lilacs, of purity, of _sanctity_. It was a scent that was both familiar and unsettling, but more importantly, it was unwelcome. She never wanted to be around this scent again. It meant one of _them _was near.

_An angel._

The Akatsuki stood idly in the doorway, surveying their surroundings. They felt the tension in the air, no doubt. It would have been difficult not to be affected by it. The atmosphere was thick with opposing energies. One was lucid, gentle, and mild. The other was violent, strong, and alluring. However, both were dark and dangerous, spelling corruption in fine print.

"I have been waiting, Demon King," The voice was like bells, coming from the elegant man draped across her magnificent ruby seat. Long mauve hair fell in smooth waves across his shoulders, bangs framing a chiseled face with stunning eyes like liquid metal. His persona was placid and sturdy at the same time. An amused smile tilted his lips, head leaning upon his palm. The odd thing was that she remembered this man.

Where had she seen him before?

Sakura swiped a piece of hair behind her ear, taking a step forward. She knew not to foolishly rush headlong into battle with one of _them. _"Why have you come, seraph? I have done all that He has asked of me. What does He want?" A sliver of pure malice made itself known in her tone, unable to be kept at bay. She had millennia to nurture her hatred, millennia to plan her revenge, millennia to wallow in her "punishment." How dare He send one of His underlings to do His bidding? How dare He think that He could invade her realm without any consequences? Although, it was strange that He would send someone here. She had not heard or seen any of them for many years. They had left her alone and let her be. The only times she had been aware of their existence was when Guardian Alphas(1) trailed their designated humans. And they were only glimpses at that. The timing was too perfect. Something was off.

The angel rose angrily, hands slamming onto the armrests forcefully. His eyes were ice cold, lashes lowered in distaste. "I have nothing to do with _Him,_" he spat the Holy One's name as if it were poison on his tongue. He leaned forward and the sound of cloth tearing filled her ears. Her lips twitched as feathery appendages unfolded from his back.

Black wings.

"You are-"

"Gin, the Second Fallen."

"-pathetic."

**.**

**.**

"So we sing into the night  
>And break all the silence.<br>With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.  
>Avenge their souls and mend their souls.<br>We sing into the night."

**.**

**.**

_Heat. Fire. Burning._

_All she could register was the pain that coursed through her entire body. It felt like her blood had been set ablaze, boiling underneath her skin. On the ground, she laid, motionless and writhing in agony. In a star around her, five beauteous creatures looked down upon her. Their eyes stared impassively, emotionlessly, and steadfastly. Not a shred of pity or remorse showed as they condemned her to a penalty not even a murderer should be put through. Were these beings not supposed to be those of compassion, sympathy, and clemency? _

_Struggling, for any movement sent shockwaves of inconceivable anguish through her limbs, with great effort, she turned her head to look behind her. A figure bathed in pure white light stood immobile and robust, a vision of unequal power and amnesty. _

_Yet, here she was, and where was that forgiveness? Where was that kindness?_

_She couldn't find it._

"_Child, this is the price you must pay for the unforgivable sin you have committed." His voice was gold. Minutes –or was it hours?- before, she would have said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Now, however, it was nothing but nails against a chalkboard. It was too perfect. She hated it._

_Sin? Sin! Not once in her entire existence had she sinned. The whole of her childhood was spent in a convent. The nuns were her caretakers, teaching her to live a life for…Now that she thought about it, she had given Him everything! Day after day she prayed for the good of others, never herself. Hours she had spent volunteering at the orphanage where she had grown up. _

_And for what?_

_For this?_

_For damnation? No, even worse than that…_

"_You are bound to this fate for 12 millennia." The sound of metal-clinking echoed through her ears, followed by the cool chill of something winding around her body, a small relief before the chains began to ignite and sizzle. She cried out as the bindings tightened, wrapping forcefully around her wrists, ankles, neck and chest. _

"_Watch over the world from your deep prison." The ground seemed to fall out from below her and she flailed her arms and legs, looking for something, anything to grab onto. Blackness closed in on all sides, right, left, below. _

"_Govern the passage of souls and fetter the evil budding on Earth." What was He saying? She didn't understand! The pain was clouding her mind, the voice confusing her as it boomed from everywhere all at once. _

"_Only once this task and quota is fulfilled may you receive forgiveness…" She shut her eyes, clenching her fists as tears streamed down her face. Anger bubbled in her chest and she screamed to release some of the emotion, the fear and fury. _

_Her body impacted with the ground, wherever that may be. The air was hot, heavy with dread and evil. She felt…She felt nothing, numb, unfeeling, dead. Her willpower to stay awake rapidly dissolved, temptation to give in to the nothingness overpowering her battle for consciousness. _

"_This is your duty." _

_The pain was somewhat comforting. _

"_Sakura, the First Fallen, birthed Demon King and future Kemono no Igen."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Feel your heart through my hands.  
>I feel your loneliness; I'm reaching out to you.<br>Give the beat just a chance  
>To lift you up and out.<br>Bring you above the ground."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When she awoke, her body pulsed, power thrumming through her veins like the sweetest drug built only with intoxication in mind. She was at the edge of a cliff, looking into the deep and all-consuming abyss. Rocky outcroppings springing from the edge like manic fingers sharp as the talons of an eagle seemed to reach out to get her. It was too much, too soon._

_She raised her hands, gripping the sides of her head in a pitiful longing to squelch the voice –so reminiscent of her own tenor, yet so rich, so dark, so perfect. It whispered divine promises that no being, not even the wretched Kami himself, could withstand; the temptation stronger than any and all others._

"_Blood seeping through cracks in the wall…"_

_Flashes of images ran rampant through her mind, projected by something other than her own conscious. _

"_Itching ears that listen for the voices…Oh, the voices…"_

_Darkness inhibited all that could have been seen were it to exist._

"…_Craving the madness…And the madness, devouring your sanity…Delicious…"_

_A shiver coursed down the length of her spine, tingling in and out the marrow rungs of her vertebrae._

"_I want more…More! More! More!"_

_What was this, this unreserved addiction to something she could not even figure?_

"_Call me. Give me a name. At the price of a name, I'll give you the power."_

_So…power, was it? Was it power she craved?_

"_It's what you want, right? The power to do what you want; get what you want, when you want it."_

_Yes, yes, yes. She did. She wanted it, but no…power corrupted, did it not? _

"_I can see it. Your lust. Hunger. Desire. So, come on. Do it…"_

_She could not. _

"_Do it."_

_Stop._

"_Do it!"_

_No…_

"_DO IT!"_

_NO!_

"_Give me a name!"_

_She let loose a low moan, eyes shut tight in her painful pleasure. Her hands ran sensually down her sides, touching her, pleasing her, loving her and only herself. With a shuttering breath, she sighed, "The End."_

_And pitched forward, freely giving herself to the shadowy hands that caught her body, leading her deep, deep down into the recesses and bowels of hatred and bloodlust, the echo of her own voice chuckling with malevolence, "It is yours."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So we sing into the night  
>And break all the silence.<br>With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.  
>Avenge their souls and mend their souls.<br>We sing into the night."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_She traced a delicate finger across the corpse before her, sinking her nails into the wide pale blue eyes that no longer saw her and all the beautiful madness that consumed her. Her fingers sunk into the man's horror-stuck orb, giving a lovely sound as she plucked the ocular from its fleshy frame. With a small flick, she sent it flying toward the helgrels hovering by her side, waiting like the piteous animals they were for the go ahead from their mistress. At the sight of her hand giving a regal wave, they attacked with the ferocity of only a trained servant, jaws snapping and tearing apart the mortal's tissue with ease. _

_With a disconcerted sigh, she lilted, "It's not enough."_

_Emerald eyes, clouded with passive longing, looked all around her, drinking in the sights of death and gore. The city was drenched in blood, the clouds abovehead raining furious buckets of gleaming crimson. The moon appeared from behind them, illuminating the silent metropolis, the only sound being that of far off growls and yips. Her helgrels would feast this night. They would be satisfied._

_But she would not be._

_What could she do to fulfill this lust, this need?_

_Licking her lips, a smile tinged with the corruption of insanity crossed her face. She turned her gaze to the heavens. "Humanity has become too corrupt…just like me, Kami," she said, addressing the King._

_Grinning, she couldn't help but think. 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown.' _

_She would not be the only one to suffer. The rest of them would pay and relish in her torment right alongside her. At this moment, with a fleeting and wonton thought, the entire world would be no more. She would paint the planet in blood. Maybe then would her thirst be quenched. It would lead the generation into a new type of human. The technology would have to go. Evolution would have to be rushed. _

_The humans would need to be stronger._

_Stronger they walk, the harder they fall. How…pleasant that sounded. How entertaining._

_Sighing as she walked away, she grinned, "The stronger they are, the harder they fall. Let's see what carnage I can bring, eh, Kami?"_

_Her laughter faded slowly as it traveled to all ends of the Earth, riding on a wind of annihilation._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I'll do whatever it takes,  
>Whatever it takes to break the silence.<br>I'll do whatever it takes,  
>Whatever it takes to break the silence.<br>Break the silence."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Outrage lit up the ex-angel's face, eyes as sharp as the blade of a katana, glinting menacingly. **[Content up to this point written two years ago. Yeah. I know.]** Sakura felt the abrupt shift as their gazes connected, the world flipping on its axis and simultaneously righting itself at the exact same moment. The quiet raged and plundered, silence an all-consuming force as they fought. The muscles in her legs tensed, coiling dangerously tight as if readying to pounce, though neither moved. Two opposing powers, compelled to be enemies, the very foundation of their beings shouting, screaming to kill, to end, to tear apart, and revel in the aftermath.

Mind over matter, the beginning—as always—was nothing more than strategizing, warfare without action. They were not human, long before had the divine and sin-driven risen above immediate physical attack. Power of will, power at its most basic, twirling, mocking, caressing, grinding—_testing. _

If he struck first, she would easily counter. The advantage would lay with her, and she would not disappoint. She would win.

If he waited, he could have several precious seconds to respond, but she was a wildcard, the irrevocable embodiment of ferocity and untamable, inimitable deceit. He would not be able to anticipate her movements, no matter what.

Leaving…

Mind over matter, an illusion shattered.

Again, the world shifted, cracking into thousands of jagged lights and glimmering pieces before they struck the ground and reformed, whizzing into perfection once more.

When they collided, an earthquake of sheer energy frenzied in waves of pure destruction, sending shivers and cracks along the glass crimson walls, blood oozing from the flawless imperfections. The end had been decided long before the start, when evil had walked in to find fraudulent sitting primly.

A single second passed, a blink of an eye, and Sakura stood victoriously, like an unblemished warrior brutally taking pride in the hunt, in the conquest.

Warmth encompassed her hand, a harmonious combination of sharp bone broken and cracked slicing deep and blood and flesh sliding across her pale skin like the wind. Veins and arteries shivered and jolted, a heart held engulfed in her palm, squeezing almost gently the organ, glossy and defiant to keep beating, pumping vigorously as adrenaline coursed to keep the pain from stealing his breath.

This disgusting sack of nothing held no chance to succeed and yet, lips devoid of color upturned as diamonds and emeralds clashed, striking like a pickaxe to stone. "_For the one who sows to his own flesh will from the flesh reap corruption…_(2)"

Smoky eyelashes lowered slightly, a flutter of movement like ash shifting through the air. _Fool! _Color seeped from the slowly descending body-into-carcass, white-dusted robes smelling of the salt and sea melting into a recognizable black _gi _that had her gut plummeting unnaturally. Luscious rose-petal lips tilted south infinitesimally, a movement so minute it would remain undetected even at close observation. Her gaze feasted on the sloping lines of a bare neck, hinting at a peak of bone, leading down the long braided chord wrapped like a hangman's noose to the gleaming silver of a smelted circle wrapped about a down-turned triangle.

Recognition led to a growing horror that she refused to acknowledge. He meant nothing, a mere pawn on her master chessboard. Though, this sacrifice had come significantly earlier than she had intended, his purpose was far larger than a mistaken death.

Anger came rushing into being next, rampaging within the confines of her body like a barely-contained tsunami. Sakura gnashed her teeth violently, straining to keep up the innate boundaries of indifference and cold apathy.

An angel _dared _take her things from her, stealing like a pathetic waste of space, a damned thief that she would hunt to the ends like the _mewling dog he was. Oh, yes, _she'd find him,_ the wretch, _just to have the satisfaction of casting him into the Pit. His screams would be enough to send her to sleep for the first time since her Fall; this she swore. There was not a welcome place in all of the dimensions where he could hide from her.

She dismissed the notion that this was too much effortful vengeance for an easily replaceable pawn.

Her chest tightened dramatically, one of the newly formed chain helixes yanking at her very institution, threatening to rip her into nothing. She heaved inexplicably, releasing an inaudible moan of utter suffering. _What…?_

The silver-haired man, _Hidan. _He was tethered to this Rakshasa, soul for soul, sharing in his immortality. If any other demon had done this, Jashin would have felt nothing, for his species was intangible, one of no sure form or shape, but Sakura was beyond even the rules of his construction. She had not simply taken hold of his physical heart, but also the manifestation of his existence, as was her right as Demon King. It was too far, she could not retract her actions, but if she could not—the human playing at everlasting would perish and their contract would be voided. She would end, not die, dying was a simple matter for one such as her.

Unacceptable.

With careful movements, she retracted her hand, knowing as the tightening continued in her chest that time was of the essence, an irony not to be ignored. Had she not just been pondering the workings of time only minutes before?

Wrapping an arm around his withering body, Sakura lowered him to the floor, kneeling so gracefully it was sinful. Red, dimming eyes stared at her as if she were the pinnacle of all that mattered, stuttering breaths croaking from gaping lips. By will, a beautifully carved dagger materialized into her awaiting hand, grip fitted perfectly. The blade was utterly bleached, so sharp the very tips of its edges were invisible to the naked eye, wickedly curved like a sickle with a shimmering disposition about it as if it had its own aura. Steam rose from where she held it, burning into her flesh, filling the air with the smell of negative splendor.

Her countenance did not change as the angelic weapon slid daintily across her wrist, drawing from it one of the rarest liquids to be held: her blood. It was not red, nor was it any color on the human spectrum, seemingly some mythical hue of no tint or matter, but of life and death, an idea more than an actual substance. Immediately, she pressed her wrist to Jashin's lips, silently commanding for him to drink.

This was forbidden, more than forbidden—impossible.

Yet, the Demon King had always defied the reaches of possibility, by spirit she was illusory, no truly there and yet the most sure and real thing of all. When had she ever played by the rules, even Before? If breaking them was what got her sentenced, why not dismiss them altogether? By disregarding the ex-angel, Gin's appearance here, _He _had –by proxy- turned a blind eye to all action she took against him. She was, in essence, free to pursue any and all routes of extermination and to do so, she needed Jashin alive.

So mote it be.

The tightening abruptly stopped, releasing her from the torment of near expulsion. A shuttering gasp alerted her to the success of her endeavor, not that she even expanded on the notion she would fail. She never had—she never would.

"How's it going, gorgeous?" Velvet words caressed the hollow of her throat, where her new second had ducked upon reawakening. He knew it, she knew it. The words did not need to be said to be understood, it just was, as she and he. Enlightenment shared with the giving of blood, intimate, a small part of her directly within him, forever to stay. It would be as close to _completion _as she would ever get, as close to a lover and as close to her own child as he would get. The Demon King shared nothing, not her subjects, not her kills, and most definitely not herself.

Releasing her hold on him, Sakura rose slowly, watching as Jashin followed, somehow seeming more vibrant, simply _more _than before.

As if suddenly remembering the humans, she turned to see them still in the same positions, confusion evident and not likely to be erased anytime soon. The first battle of a multi-dimensional war had just been waged and won—at a cost, as all battles were—in a matter of two minutes. They would figure it out sooner or later; she had no patience for explanations at the moment.

Gin had played her for a fool, something only _He _had succeeded in doing all those years ago. It was a humiliating milestone for her; she would not be caught unawares again.

This little _meeting _had just been a chance for him to showcase that he was a true threat. By sitting in her throne, he had told just what his intentions were—and he had the means to do it. As an ex-angel, he was in possession of a Blessed item, the only thing that could truly harm her—along with the added obligation of ten humans she had to protect. Such weakness, only another reason to hate the 'coveted race.'

For now, Sakura had to bring the Akatsuki to the Middle Dimension, away from Hell. The sooner they completed their task, the sooner she could put full focus on the matter of Gin. However, she would also take with her the Nightingales, two people who had agreed to become hers instead of moving on to an Afterlife Vista in exchange for protection, a soul for a soul. Quite a small world it was—for the souls she had already made sure to interfere with stood before her now.

Lifting her chin, she cupped her hand, whispering smoothly into it, "Come." An Ichorfly trembled out of her hold, disappearing soon afterwards to bring forth her summons.

The voice of Pein had her arching a brow in recognition, "This is the one who sent the message?"

Jashin grunted in distaste, crossing his arms angrily, "I sent nothing, not even word to the Nightingales before the trap had been set off." He addressed her thoroughly, not even bothering to acknowledge the humans within the room, even if one was a devout follower. "He must have gotten hold of a stray and set all of this up."

Sensing the appearance of a rip on the opposite side of the room, Sakura swiftly angled her body towards it, closed off from the world around her and completely sharp in beauty. From the light, two figures emerged, bowing lowly to her, voices echoing in tune with one another, "Your majesty."

"Yahiko, Shisui," she lilted, names coming off her lips like sighs of temptation. "You'll be joining us on this little adventure."

**.**

**.**

"So we sing into the night  
>And break all the silence.<br>With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.  
>Avenge their souls and mend their souls.<br>We sing into the night."

~_Into the Night_, Eyes Set to Kill

**.**

**.**

**~ \ ~ Chapter Five End ~ / ~**

_(1) Guardian Alphas: Angels that are invisible to humans, assigned to a single one that will most likely play an important role in the world. They protect them and silently guide them down the path to their destiny. This is why they are one of the only angels to actually be seen around. _

_(2) For the one who sows to his own flesh will from the flesh reap corruption…: Excerpt from Galatians 6:7-8. Gin is referring to his deception. _

**A/N: I have no excuse. How long has it been? Two years? Tempus fugit, jeez. I don't know where this is going. I'm winging it now, but at least it's going **_**somewhere**_**, ya? A grand big thank you to everyone that has reviewed in my absence. The rabbit of plot had escaped my clutches, but alas, he returned with an army. Please review if you have the chance!**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY

You're all going to kill me, but this isn't an update. I have an explanation for why I haven't updated _Pretty Little Devil_ and I think I should tell it to you all. Here are several reasons for the long delay/hiatus:

One: I am a high school student. Everybody who has ever been in high school will tell you that if you take five APs, an Honors class and then Newspaper where you work as an Editor, you have little time to do anything but study, cry and sleep (_maybe_). I've survived, but I'll be Editor-in-Chief next year, so I have tons of summer work for that as well as AP preparation.

Two: My family has recently fallen apart. Like…initiation of the Third Reich and dropping of the A-bomb "fall apart." It's bad. All those movies about drugs, lies, bankruptcy, etc etc. Yeah—they _actually _happen. Yay.

Three: For certain reasons (see Two), I find myself in severe need of a job and a car, so I've been trying to get everything done within a short time frame in order to begin making bacon to pay for things I shouldn't have to worry about, but obviously need to. Again—yay.

Four: I just haven't been very inspired with the Naruto fandom as of late. I haven't watched since like Season 2 of Shippuden and I just don't have the time or patience to catch up. Plus, I've become so used to Fandom Sakura that Canon Sakura just pisses me off. My feminist ideals keep making me want to Rasengan my laptop into a wall when I watch, so…that's kind of an issue.

Five: I have rediscovered my love for Kpop. This is probably the most trying reason. I run several blogs and do a lot of dance covers and events, etc etc for this fandom. Everything can be traced back to Kpop. _Everything. _My entire iPod is full (which is a problem in-and-of itself) and my body aches from all the practicing I do to learn these insanely hard dances (but it's a good pain). My love for Kpop is seriously something to be feared.

Okay, there are probably other reasons, but I can't think of any right now.

So, my options are as follows:

**A**: I can discontinue _Pretty Little Devil _and my other current stories on this account and start something new, something fresh to reinvigorate my interest.

**B**: I can place _Pretty Little Devil _under reconstruction and rewrite previous chapters, which may or may not take a long time, but it may help me decide where I want to go with the story and how I'm going to do it.

**C**: I can update _Pretty Little Devil. _It may be painful, but I have forced myself to write before and sometimes it gets me interested again.

**D**: I can do any combination of the above.

Here's what you can do to help me, PM me or comment below and tell me what you think I should do. Because, honestly, I'm kind of lost.

Thanks for all your support and patience! Again, I'm sorry for the delay and inconsistent updates (or lack thereof completely).

Love. Love. Love.

Kiss. Kiss.

~Alice


End file.
